


Wolves of the Mob

by orphan_account



Series: 'Wolves of the Mob' Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Best friends Derek and Theo, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Brett and Liam are best friends, Club owners Derek and Theo, Derek hates Scott, Derek is in the Mafia, Everybody but Claudia lives, Everything is consensual, F/F, F/M, Good Brett Talbot, Hales in the mob, Happy ending for Derek and Stiles, Happy ending for Liam and Theo, Human Liam Dunbar, Liam is a prostitute, M/M, Mob!Derek, Mob!Theo, Raekens in the mob, Scott is a shitty friend, Scott treats Stiles and Liam like shit, Shitty Dunbar family, Stiles is a dancer, Theo gets Liam a better life, Theo gets Liam out of prostitution, Theo hates Scott, Theo is in the Mafia, Top Derek Hale, Top Theo Raeken, best friends Stiles and Erica, brief mentions of sexual assault, just mentioned, mistaken for boyfriends, nothing in detail though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo Raeken and Derek Hale. Two of the most successful business men, and mafia men alike. They find love, happiness, and everything they could've asked for, but at what cost?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: 'Wolves of the Mob' Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936816
Comments: 60
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is my new story! I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm trying a new style of writing! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!

Theo watched the strobe lights flash over the crowd on the dance floor, the way bodies grinded against one another, the way everyone came together as one. The club was especially packed tonight, seeing that it was a party for a wedding, and their regulars were there. Theo spotted Derek in the crowd, playing security for the night.

Derek and Theo were in the mob, simple as that. They owned a business together, Hale&Raeken, making it one of the most successful businesses the west coast had ever seen. Their parents were best friends with one another, generation after generation of their families being in the Mafia. Theo and Derek had met, both of them being the same age. They never did the killing, that was someone else’s job, but they handled the money. Sometimes if someone didn’t pay up though, they’d go and handle it themselves.

Theo made his way down to the main floor, scouting with Derek, watching the people come and go through the crowds, to the bar, to the bathrooms, to the main rooms. He made eye contact with Derek and nodded, signaling that Derek could now go and watch from upstairs. Derek was about to, but a commotion caught both of their attentions, both of them heading for one of the stages. Stiles, AKA Suga, was being yelled at by a man in his late fifties, pushing and smacking him around. Theo knew Derek had a soft spot for Stiles, Stiles was 19, just fresh out of his associates program at Berkley, and had come home, looking for a job that paid easy money. Derek had found him, and offered him a spot, which started their friendship. Derek felt a bit more for Stiles than just friendship. On Derek’s 20th birthday last year, he told Theo he wished that he and Stiles could date, that Stiles would feel the same.

Theo shook himself out of the memory, watching the altercation die down as Derek manhandled the older man out of the club.

“You okay, Sti?” Theo asked, and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, I’m cool dude, don’t stress about it.” And then he got back to work.

Theo nodded to himself, walking to the door with Derek. Theo raised a brow when Derek came back panting.

“He’s taken care of.” And they left it at that.

Theo nodded, assured Derek that Stiles was fine, and they both went back to work.

Theo walked the perimeter of the ground level, a few people catching his attention. He forgot to mention, they were werewolves in the mafia, both Alphas. He had already flashed his eyes at a few people, getting them to back off of others not wanting the attention.

He switched with Derek once more, the clock hitting twelve, indicating it was now morning. His shift would end in three hours, then he could go home and sleep. He watched more of the dancers, more of the crowd. The dancers tonight were Erica, Stiles, Malia, and a new girl named Allison. All of them were pretty close, all of them going to the same high school, Allison and Stiles going to the same college. He liked them all well, but he couldn’t get too close, just for their safety.

“Wild crowd we’ve got tonight, boss.” Theo looked over, seeing Josh, his right hand man at the club. Now, Theo and Derek were good with money, but Josh was a genius with it.

“Yeah, Diaz, it is.” He responded, looking back down on the crowd. He spotted Derek sticking to the side of the room with Stiles, looking over and seeing Erica with one of her regulars, Boyd.

He smiled a bit, happy that his employees and clients were happy. He hopes that it stays that way. Happy customers means better business.

Him and Derek closed up eventually, around three, waiting for the dancers to change. They always walked them out to their cars, making sure they got home safely. What, they might be part of the mob but they protect their own.

Theo and Derek looked over when Stiles and Erica came out, Erica taking Theo’s arm, Stiles taking Derek’s. They walked the two to their shared car, both waiting until they were buckled and the doors were locked. They walked back, taking Allison and Malia next, getting them to their cars as well. They locked the doors to the club, bidding a goodnight. Theo headed to his BMW, unlocking it. Yeah, he had a douchebag car, but he had to uphold an image. He turned the car on, putting it in drive.

He made his way down main street, observing the people walking. He had made his way to the end of the strip before something caught his eye. It was a kid, well, he thought it was a kid. He drove closer. Nah, the guy was about eighteen, maybe nineteen. He was getting harassed by an older gentleman, the man throwing slurs and pushes at the man. Theo noted that the man being harassed was beautiful, his long brown hair, long eyelashes. He needed to get closer to see his eyes.

He got out of his car, making his way towards the two of them.

“Aye!” Theo yelled at the older of the two, both of them turning towards him. “You get off on harassing young men?” He asked, edging closer to them.

“This fucking _whore_ didn’t put out for me tonight. He gave me blue balls.” The man sneered, and Theo just raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?” He asked, and the younger looked embarrassed.

“The least you could do is make him give me a blowie.” Theo just rolled his eyes.

He turned towards the older man, grabbed him by the hair, and kneed him in the balls, sending him down onto the ground.

“Now you’ve got black and blue balls. Go home and make your wife give you a blowjob.” He said, dragging him by the hair, and pushing him into his car.

The man put his hand out to stop Theo, but Theo slammed the car door on his hand. He walked around, going to the other man. He put his hands out, showing good will, and the younger nodded, albeit hesitantly.

“Are you alright?” Theo asked, checking him over. Then it hit him.

This man smelt _amazing_. He smelt like vanilla, cinnamon, and like sweet almonds. It was the sweetest thing Theo had ever smelt.

“Yeah, I’m used to this, sir. You don’t have to stay. You’re probably tired.” The younger pulled away gently, out of Theo’s grasp.

Theo whined, wanting to bring the man closer to him, wanting to take him home, claim him, mark him.

“It was no problem, I just want to make sure that you’re alright.” And Theo was telling the truth. He wanted this man to come home with him.

“I’m fine, sir. Enjoy your night.” He watched the guy walk away, and his eyes were drawn to his ass.

Damn. He smelt nice, and he had a nice ass. He needed a name.

“Wait! What’s your name?” He called out, and the hottie turned around, giving a blinding smile.

“Liam. Dunbar. Night, Mr. Raeken.” The man— _Liam_ —winked at him, walking down to the end of the strip.

Theo spluttered. He knew Theo? How?

Then it hit him.

He was one of the most popular men in all of California, a tie with Derek. Of course Liam, such a wonderful name, would know him.

He got back into his car, wanting to follow him. Wanting to take him home, wanting to make him his own. Okay, calm down lizard brain.

He passed by Liam, seeing him flash a dazzling smile, grabbing a man who looked to be a little older than Theo by the hand, and taking him up to a hotel room. He growled a little, wanting to go up and rip the other man to shreds. He calmed his alpha down, heading to his own apartment.

He was met with dreams of blue eyes, plush lips, and a dazzling smile.

\-------------------------------------------------

He woke up later in the day, around one in the afternoon. He had a missed call from Derek, telling him that they had a meeting to attend to tonight, that it was important for both of their families to be there. He groaned, but saw that he had at least five hours before having to deal with his parents and brothers and sisters.

He got up, heading to the shower, wanting to wash the sweat and dirt and grime from the night before away.

He felt his hand start to travel down from his chest down to his crotch, the memories of Liam flooding in. He imagined what Liam would look like under him, what he’d look like riding him, what he’d look like, lips around his cock.

He jerked off, fast and hard, thinking about all of those things, the mental image not going away until he came, thick long ropes coating the walls. He panted softly, washing off his hand, taking the showerhead and spraying off the wall.

Now, he felt like he could tolerate the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Please comment what you think!

The meeting was tense. The Hale’s and the Raeken’s had mostly agreed with one another, but there were a few fights that broke out among the group, Theo and Derek having to hold their fathers back. This is why they were with the money. Less fighting.

“Calm yourself down, Adam!” Theo heard his mother yell at his father, flashing her icy blue eyes at him. She had the authority of an Alpha, but her eyes told another story.

Most of the groups eyes, excluding Theo, Derek, and Derek’s little sister, Cora, all had blue eyes. The people at the table stopped at nothing when it came to getting the business done, innocent or not. Theo didn’t agree with it, but the mob didn’t care about what you felt.

It was about drugs, violence, cash, and authority.

“I think it’s wise that we take a break,” Talia Hale said, standing from her seat, “pick this up in about fifteen, shall we say.” The group nodded, all of them standing and exiting.

Theo and Derek went to their office, closing and locking the door.

“What the actual fuck.” Derek said, and Theo nodded his agreement.

“I think our families are losing their shit cause of McCall.” Theo said, and Derek looked thoughtful, running a hand over his stubble.

Theo wasn’t sure how to feel about Raphael McCall, especially his son, Scott. Their families had always hated the McCall’s, barring Melissa, who was a sweetheart. Derek had created a hatred for Scott, something about him treating Stiles like shit. Theo understood, he had been through that once before, but he hadn’t had romantic feelings for anyone, it was just a friendship.

“I think we should skip the meeting, head out for the club. Stiles and the rest of them are going to be at practice.” Theo smiled and rolled his eyes. Derek just wanted to see Stiles’ ass work on a stage.

They grabbed their keys, heading for the parking garage. They were able to avoid their families, heading to their separate cars. They headed for the club, traffic sparse in most areas, unusual for southern California. They both arrived at the same time, and saw that Stiles was pushing a man, and a man was pushing Stiles back.

Theo and Derek made their way over quickly, catching a glimpse of the man.

Scott.

McCall’s kid.

“Fuck off, Scott! Jesus fucking Christ, you don’t understand boundaries!” Stiles yelled, his hands starting to shake.

Derek intervened, putting himself between the two.

“Sweetheart. Sweetheart, let’s get out of here, let’s move this somewhere else.” Derek said, eyes flashing, moving Stiles gently.

“No… No, Der, you don’t understand—” Stiles was cut off by Derek hushing him.

“I’ll deal with him. Right now we need to calm you down.” Derek said, and Stiles nodded, looking down. The scent of anger fading, embarrassment making it’s way to the surface.

“M’sorry.” Stiles mumbled, and Derek hushed him, a press of lips to his head.

“Theo will hold him while I get you inside, don’t worry. Come on, baby.” Derek led Stiles inside, Theo watching over Scott.

“What did you say, McCall?” Theo asked, wondering.

“I told Stiles he could’ve found something better. Derek is a bad influence, and he forced Stiles into this.” Scott said, and Theo felt his jaw clench.

Stiles had come to _them._ _He_ made the conscious decision to join the club, made the decision to sign onto Derek’s contract. Both Theo and Derek had contracts, had the same contents, they both just had a few different approaches at things. Stiles had read over both of them, asking questions here and there, and decided on Derek’s contract.

“Well, Scott, there’s a lot you don’t know. Stiles came to us. He chose _us._ There’s a reason he didn’t choose you. There’s a reason he wanted to drop contact with you.” Theo said. He was about to give Scott a piece of his mind, but Derek came out, murder painted in his eyes.

“You want to tell me what you did to Stiles, McCall?” Derek said, voice low. Dangerous. Theo looked over at the man in question, raising an eyebrow.

“I showed him what would happen if he stayed here with your kind.” Scott said.

Theo just stared.

Scott was their kind. He was literally a werewolf.

“Are you fucking stupid, McCall? You’re a goddamn werewolf.” Theo said, and Scott sneered.

“No, Mob men. Men who kill. He’s gonna get hurt, and I’m gonna be the one who told you so.” Scott said, acting as if he just did something.

“I think you forget, just like the hunters, we go by a code. We protect the ones we love and care about. We don’t hold back on that. Yeah, some of our families might kill, but we don’t. We take care of our own. Stiles is mine.” Derek said, fangs dropping at the last couple of words.

“And how do you think he’d feel, you making him seem like he’s someone’s property?” Scott asked.

Theo couldn’t with this kid. He was so fucking stupid.

“Stiles understands what Derek means. Derek isn’t saying that he _owns_ Stiles, he’s saying that he takes care of him, makes sure he has what he needs, and brings him down from being angry, or out of a depression. You were never there, so how could you possibly understand.” Theo said.

Scott spluttered out a response, flinching when Derek lunged forward, copping Scott out. Theo smirked a little, watching the beta scamper off.

“Wimp.” He said.

Scott wouldn’t last a day in their den.

\----------------------------------------------------

Going to the club early was fun. He got to Erica for a little, listen to the details about her late night date with Boyd. He smiled, encouraging her to make the next move.

“You can do it, Er. I believe in you.” He said, and they did their secret handshake.

“Thanks, Mr. Raeken. I gotta get back.” She got up, and he watched her walk away.

He looked over the other dancers, observed the way Malia was dancing for the redhead at the end of the table. That must be Lydia, Malia’s girlfriend. They had never met her, but she seemed nice enough. He looked over at Stiles, finding him engrossed in a conversation with Derek, a blush tinting his cheeks. He smiled, listening in on the conversation for a quick moment.

“Stop, I’m just a stripper, Derek.” Stiles said, and Derek laughed softly.

“No, you’re Stiles motherfucking Stilinski. You’re the smartest man I know. Cutest too.” Derek replied.

“Shut up, Mr. I’ve got everyone’s attention.” He nudged their shoulders, and Derek gave one of his most genuine smiles that Theo had ever seen.

It was good to see his brother smile like that, ever since Paige and Kate. Stiles just brought that out in him. He looked over when he heard the door open, and it was Liam.

_Liam._

He was up and out of his seat as fast as possible, walking right up to the man.

“Hi.” He said.

Shit, he wanted to start with something else.

“Uh, hello. I was just here to drop this off for Mal. She said that she wanted some.” Liam said, handing him a bag. It smelt like cookies.

“You know Malia?” He asked. How?

“Oh, yeah! She was my tutor in High School for one of my classes, and we’ve just been friends ever since.” Liam said with an easy smile, and Theo felt little Theo perk up at it.

“Well, I can deliver these for you.” He said, and Liam thanked him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

His wolf purred in contentment, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting through his nose, embedding itself deep into his core.

He handed the bag to Malia, but not before stealing a cookie of his own. He let everyone know he’d be in his office, and went up, closing the door.

He knew it was a little weird okay, but his wolf was giving him mixed signals. He took the cookie, examining it. It looked to be butterscotch and white chocolate, and it smelled absolutely delicious. He took a bite, and moaned softly.

“Curse you, Dunbar. You’re cute, got a nice ass, _and_ can bake?” He thought aloud, devouring the cookie.

Fuck. Liam Dunbar was going to be the death of him.

\------------------------------------------------------

Theo walked around the club later that night, working as security. He walked by a few of the private rooms, listening in, making sure things were okay.

The minute he walked by the bar was when the scent hit him. It hit him like a freight train, having to grab onto the edge of the bar.

Cinnamon and Vanilla. His two new favorite things.

He looked, finding Liam talking with another guy. The guy had curly blonde hair, sharp jawline, bulging biceps. He sneered a little, seeing that Liam had all his focus on the man in front of him. He decided to be a jealous fuck, walking over, and putting an arm around the back of Liam’s chair.

“How’s it going tonight gentleman?” He asked, eyes on Liam.

“Great! I was just telling Brett about this place!” He said, wide, open smile on his face.

Theo fell a little more for it.

“Well, I can give you a tour. If you’d like.” He offered, and Liam smiled and nodded, Brett heading to go with him.

Theo flashed his eyes, and Brett flashed his own, Alpha red. Great. Another fucking Alpha in his territory.

He grabbed onto Liam’s arm gently, dragging him along, showing him the rooms and the upstairs offices.

“So, you’re like, the boss here?” Liam asked, sitting down on his desk, arms behind him.

“One of them, yes. Derek is as well. Derek Hale.” He said, sitting in the office chair.

Liam nodded, looking around, running his fingers over the items on the desk.

“Sti mentioned something about a Derek. Thinking that’s your guy.” He said with a smile.

“How do you know all these people?” Theo asked.

“School.” Liam said simply.

Theo nodded, observing him.

“So, are you an escort?” Theo asked. He was dying to know.

“Kind of. People refer to me as a prostitute. Which is fine, money is money.” Liam said, and Theo nodded.

He wanted to know everything there was to know about Mr. Liam Dunbar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I've just been busy! Comments are always appreciated!

Theo took Liam to the leather couch in the room, sitting him down.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” He asked, and Liam shook his head no.

“I’m okay, sir. Thank you.” Theo nodded, grabbing himself a rum and coke, bless Derek.

He sat down across from Liam, arm over the back of the couch.

“Tell me a bit more about yourself. What are some things you like to do? How old are you?” He started listing off questions, and Liam gave him a shy smile.

“Well, I’m nineteen, I grew up as the middle child. I have two sisters, one younger, one older. Some things I like to do? Well, I like to read, and I like to play the guitar. I take care of my little sister, Lily, while Lauren, my older sister is away at college. Lily stays with my aunts during the night so I can… you know…” Liam trailed off. Theo nodded, putting a hand over his thigh.

“I do. I um… Is there anything I can do to help you?” Theo asked. Liam shook his head no.

“No, it’s okay. Mason is helping me save. So is Brett.” Theo flashed his eyes at the mention of Brett’s name, the cocky shit.

“Who is Brett anyways?” Theo asked. He needed to know.

“My ex, but we’re really good friends now. He’s just really affectionate.” Liam shrugged.

Ah, so they weren’t involved like _that._

“Tell me more about you.” Theo said, taking a sip of his drink.

He listened intently to Liam, learning his favorite color, his favorite foods, what he didn’t like at stores, what foods he hated the most, and his favorite movies. Theo felt himself falling more and more in love. Liam was perfect.

“So, that’s me.” Theo smiled softly, scooting closer.

“You sound like an amazing person, Liam.” Theo stated honestly.

Liam was about to respond, but the door to Theo’s office opened, Malia looking frantic.

“Scott’s throwing down with Stiles, and he’s winning. I can’t find Derek, and no one else is helping.” Theo nodded, setting his drink down.

“Don’t move, Dunbar. I’ll be back.” Theo hastily made it down the stairs of the balcony, heading for the stage Stiles was working.

Theo saw Derek enter the building, blood coating his knuckles, and he whistled, catching Derek’s attention. He nodded his head to the stage, both of them hurrying to get over to the door. Theo threw it open, finding Stiles putting Scott into a headlock. Theo and Derek went to break it up, but Stiles flashed his deep, purple eyes at them. Stiles looked down at Scott, his grip tightening.

“You wanna sexually harass me? You think it’s okay to touch me like that? You’re worse than half of the men and women here.” Stiles growled out, Theo grabbing Derek by the collar of his shirt.

Derek went to lunge, but Theo shook his head. They didn’t need blood spilt here, especially from McCall.

“I’m—” Scott gasped for air, and Stiles let him go.

“Get out. Get the fuck out. I don’t care what you want to say to me. You pushed a boundary, and you violated me. I should have Derek here take care of you.” Stiles spit. No, he actually spit on Scott.

Stiles gravitated towards Derek, putting his hands on Derek’s chest, looking up at him.

“Cmon, pretty boy. Let me get you cleaned up.” Derek practically fell to his knees.

Damn, he was in love with Stilinski.

Theo grabbed Scott by the nape of his neck, dragging him out of the club. When they reached outside, they looked over at two familiar voices. Liam and Malia.

“Liam?” Scott said, eyes wide.

Liam looked over, speech cutting short, and he made an abortive move to walk back inside. What the fuck did Scott do to Liam?

“You know him, Liam?” Theo asked. Liam nodded, movements jerky. He made note to talk to him about that.

He threw Scott, with force, onto the street.

“You’re not welcome here, McCall. If you ever step foot in here again, I’ll deal with you myself.” Scott just nodded, and got up, stumbling.

Theo looked over at Malia and Liam, Malia grabbing Liam’s arm, and Liam flinching. Theo raised an eyebrow. He was also going to bring that up.

He walked over to them, taking Liam’s wrist gently.

“Inside?” He asked, and Liam nodded, waving to Malia.

Theo led them back to his office, passing by the open bathroom door. Stiles was on Derek’s lap, washing the blood off of his knuckles, and Derek looked like he was in a trance, his eyes lidded, staring at Stiles. Theo smiled a little, and started walking up the steps with Liam. He turned around when he felt a presence behind them, ready to defend. It was just Brett.

“Hey, Li! I’m gonna head home!” Brett said, and Liam nodded.

“Mase?” Liam asked. Theo looked between them.

“With Corey. They went back to his place for the night.” Liam nodded at Brett, and stepped down the stairs to hug him.

Brett made eye contact with Liam, moving his hands down his lower back. Theo growled lowly, watching Brett hold Liam tighter. Liam moved Brett’s hands above his waist, and gave him a pointed look.

“Stop making these men jealous, Brett. I’d like to be able to come back here.” Brett just rolled his eyes, and ruffled Liam’s hair before walking off.

Liam laughed a little, walking up the stairs again. Theo followed behind, getting a nice view of his ass.

They both sat down on the couch again, Theo shutting the door. He sat closer to Liam this time.

“Is Brett your Alpha? You’re a beta?” He asked, and Liam shook his head, smiling.

“No, I’m human, same with my friend Mason. Corey and Brett are the only two supernatural creatures in our friend group.” Theo nodded, relieved.

“Would you ever want to be someone’s beta?” He asked, searching for something—anything—to let him know Liam wanted it.

“Depends on the Alpha. I don’t want it to be Brett, cause that’s weird. Scott offered once, more like forced, but I got out of it. I’ve met a few others, but I just wasn’t interested.” Liam shrugged.

“What about someone like Derek or I?” He wanted Liam as his.

“I’d give some thought to it,” Liam smiled, “wouldn’t want to pass up an opportunity that amazing.” Theo smiled.

“So, what’s the deal with Derek and Stiles? Are they a thing?” Liam asked, bringing his legs up and tucking them under himself, giving Theo a nice view of his thighs.

“No, but they might as well be. It’s ridiculous how gone for each other they are, just claiming that they’re friends.” Liam hummed in agreement, stealing Theo’s rum and coke, taking a few sips.

Theo watched the way he swallowed, watching how Liam tipped his head back to drain the rest of the drink. He felt his mouth water, the urge to bite, to claim, to mate. It was strong, and Theo needed to get ahold of himself. His libido hadn’t been this active before.

Liam pulled out his phone, checking the time. He cursed, standing up.

“Shit, I have to go get Lily. I’m sorry.” Liam looked genuinely sorry, and Theo didn’t think he could make bigger heart eyes.

“Let me drive you to get her and then I’ll drive you two home, okay?” He said, and Liam looked hesitant, but nodded, none the less.

Theo walked them carefully through the club, avoiding touching any bodies on the dance floor. He got them out, and ushered Liam to his car. He let Liam put the coordinates into his phone, and he drove to a shitty complex in downtown LA. He cringed a little, but didn’t say anything.

“I’ll be in and out, just give me a few minutes to get her stuff.” Liam said, unbuckling.

“No rush, sugar.” Theo said, watching him get out of the car.

He sat and waited for all of five minutes before Liam came out with a girl no older than five sitting perched on his hip. She had the same wild blonde hair as Liam, wearing an Avengers onesie. He smiled a little. She looked like she was talking a mile a minute, Liam nodding along. Theo cursed when he realized she didn’t have a carseat, so she’d sit in the front with Liam.

The two Dunbar’s got into the seat, Lily eyeing Theo with caution.

“Bubba?” Lily asked, and Liam hummed, getting them better situated.

“Who dat?” She asked, and Liam smiled at her.

“That’s Mr. Raeken. Can you say hi?” Liam prompted, and Lily just waved.

Theo gave a gentle smile, waving back. He started the car, Liam giving him directions to his apartment. Lily was fast asleep against him, and Theo spoke up.

“How old is she?” He asked, and Liam smiled softly.

“Three, about to be four.” Liam answered softly, and Theo nodded.

Theo arrived at another complex, seeing there were two men waiting outside. He looked to Liam, seeing that he indeed knew these guys.

“That’s Mason, and that’s Corey. They’re dating, but Corey wants to propose.” Liam said, and Theo nodded. He made sure the three men and little girl got inside just fine, then took off towards the club again.

He felt his phone buzz, and he checked it at a red light.

**From: Derek**

**Sooo…. I have a date.**

**To: Derek**

**With Stiles, I hope ;).**

**From: Derek**

**Duh. How’d it go with Liam?**

**To: Derek**

**Good. He’s so cute. He has**

**a little sister**.

**From: Derek**

**Cute. Are you on your way?**

**To: Derek**

**Yes. Be there in 10.**

Theo took the main road, weaving in and out of traffic, getting to the club within eight minutes. He parked, getting out. He walked by the people on the sidewalk, the women making lewd comments. He wasn’t interested in them. Just Liam.

He made his way inside, Erica and Stiles cleaning up their stages. He heard Derek fussing over Stiles, the man wanting to take care and do the cleaning for him. He just smiled. The man was so gone for Stiles, he was glad they were getting a date. He said his greetings to Erica, going up to his office. He opened the door, finding that Liam had left his jacket laying across the chair. He picked it up, folding it gingerly. He laid it down across his desk, washing out the cup they had drank out of.

He then closed up shop, waiting with Derek to take the dancers to their cars. They took Stiles and Erica, just like the previous night, but this time Derek and Stiles shared a small kiss, and Erica wolf whistled at them. Then they took Malia and Allison, both of them waving bye.

Derek and Theo did their bro handshake, bidding a goodnight to one another.

Theo went to his apartment in uptown LA, kicking his shoes off by the front door. He stripped on his way to the bed, just falling onto his comforter.

He smiled sleepily, thinking of Liam and his blue eyes, the way he cared for his sister, the way he’d make a perfect mate.

He’s perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do we think of this chapter? Is it alright? Comments and suggestions are always available!

A week had passed since the last interaction with Liam, and Theo felt saddened by that. He wanted to be with Liam constantly, wanted to integrate himself into the man’s routine.

He went to go open the club early in the evening. It was Wednesday, and Theo had the next two days off. Theo decided to give the dancers the weekend off, seeing that it was early November, and even though they got breaks, Theo and Derek felt like they weren’t giving them enough breaks, so, Theo paid for all of the dancers to spend the weekend in a cabin, where they’d all get to go out and have some fun. They had all been excited, all thanking him. Allison even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He went to open the door, but he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked over, looking into the eyes of Liam. He felt the uneasiness go away, replacing itself with a smile.

“Hey, Liam.” Theo said, and Liam smiled a little.

“Hi, um, I know this is last minute, and I know you’re working tonight, but I need someone to watch Lily, my aunt is out of town, and Corey and Mason are on a date. Brett and Lori moved back with their parents—” Theo cut Liam off with a flash of his eyes.

“I’ll watch her tonight. Give me your number and text me, I’ll give you my address. Derek can man the club with Isaac tonight.” Liam nodded, taking Theo’s phone and entering his number, putting his name as “Dunbaby”.

“I’ll text you when I get back, I need to pack her a bag, and get her medication all written out—” Theo put a hand over Liam’s mouth.

“Liam. I will watch her. Put the list of medication in her bag, and tell me what I need to be cautious of if she has allergies. Go.” He said, and Liam nodded, quickly taking off again.

He waited until Derek showed up, telling him about the change of plans. Derek just nodded, waving him off.

Theo headed home, making it more child proof, and hiding the more harmful stuff like his knives from his mother, and the other weapons from his father. He did not need a child finding those. He got out the blankets and the fluffy pillows.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he pulled it out and checked it.

**From: Dunbaby**

**Omw!**

**To: Dunbaby**

**okay :)**

He set his phone down, pulling out some chicken from the fridge. He started to season it when there was a knock on the door. He dropped the cutting knife he was using, washing his hands and toweling them dry. He walked over and opened the door, Liam holding Lily on his hip.

“Hi, thank you so much.” Liam said, and he looked earnest.

“It’s no issue,” Theo said, smiling, “come in.” He opened the door more, allowing for Liam to get by.

Lily was watching him with a sharp eye, tracking all of his movements. He was kind of scared of her, he wasn’t going to lie.

“The list of medications she needs to take are in her bag, and I left a list of allergies on the back of the paper. I should be back tomorrow morning around eight, by the latest, eight forty-five.” Liam said, setting Lily down, crouching down to her level.

Theo watched.

“I want you to be good for Mr. Raeken tonight, okay? Bubba will be back tomorrow morning. It’ll be like staying at aunties house, just with someone else.” Lily jutted her bottom lip out, crossing her arms over her chest.

“But… but Bubba…” She whined, and Liam just smiled softly at her.

“Gimme a hug, bear.” He held his arms out, and she threw herself at him, burying her tiny face into his shoulder.

“I wuv you.” She said softly, and Liam kissed her head.

“I love you too.” He hugged her one more time, giving Theo a smile and waving bye.

Theo watched him go, then looked down at Lily. He crouched down, getting onto her level. He gave her a soft smile when she looked hesitant.

“My name is Theo, Lily. Do you like chicken?” He asked, and she nodded slowly.

“Does Li—Bubba make it a lot?” She shook her head. “What does he make then, sweetheart?” She just stared at him.

“He makes mac… cheese?” She looked up at him, and he melted at how adorable she looked.

“Mac and cheese? One of my favorites. We can make that tonight as well. I was gonna make some homemade chicken tenders.” He said, and she nodded.

He was going to lead them to the kitchen, but her little hand grasped his, and she looked like she was going to cry.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He prompted gently, and she hugged him tightly.

“B… Bubba got hurt by mommy…” Theo hugged her back, standing up slowly, carrying her to the kitchen.

“Can you tell me how your mommy hurt your bubba?” He asked, and she shook her head fervently. “Okay, okay. That’s okay. Did your mommy hurt you?” He asked, and she shook her head no, again.

He nodded a little, setting Lily down on the counter next to him, pulling out his phone. He called Derek.

“What, Raeken?” He sounded out of breath.

He was fucking Stiles.

He hung up.

Lily looked at him funny, but then her attention was caught onto the chicken. She reached out and put a finger to the meat gently, poking it. She pulled her hand away, looking at it shocked. He smiled at her, grabbing the piece and seasoning it. She gasped, and tried to take it out of Theo’s hands.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay.” He soothed.

“But… Teo… it…” She just trailed off, staring at the piece of meat.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna turn white after I cook it, just like the nuggets at the restaurants.” She nodded a little, satisfied with that answer, and let Theo cook.

\------------------------------------------

Lily was such a sweet girl, Theo observed. They had decided to go for a walk around the park after dinner, Lily insisting on wearing the jacket that Liam had bought for her, which was a cute little Nike zip up. She wore everything Liam gave her with pride, it was adorable.

She was hesitant to hold his hand, so she settled on grabbing one of his fingers instead. He understood, he was a new man in her life, and she wasn’t sure she could trust him. He was just glad that Liam trusted him.   
They strolled through the park, and he took her to the swings, pushing her back and forth, and doing an underdog. She giggled at him and clapped for him. He smiled brightly at her, seeing that this was the first time she made any other face than shocked, confused, angry, or sad. They continued walking around the park, seeing a few dogs. Lily really loved dogs.

She asked Theo to pet one, and Theo agreed, as long as the owner was fine with it. The owner was a snobby rich prick who said some mean things to Lily, so Theo, being Theo, said mean things back to him as well.

“You apologize to her right now, or I swear to god I’ll rip you limb from limb.” He whispered in the mans ear.

Lily already had him wrapped around her finger, the little devil.

The man apologized, letting her pet the puppy.

Theo observed that she was very gentle with petting the dog, and how she laid on her stomach, getting eye level with it, and rubbing their noses together. He raised an eyebrow, and asked about it after they had walked away.

“Oh! Bubba calls them… um… es… um…” She furrowed her brow, deep in thought.

“Eskimo?” Theo supplied, helpful.

“Yah! Esmo kisses!” She said, confidence on display.

He laughed softly and nodded, taking them back to his apartment.

She started at the blankets and pillow, looking at Theo.

He didn’t know what to do from here.

\----------------------------------------------

They ended up building a fort, Lily taking total control of the directions.

“No, Teo! There!” She yelled at him, pointing to the corner where she wanted the blanket to go.

He had a long night ahead of him.

\----------------------------------------------

He gave her the medicine at seven pm, on the dot, giving her dessert to go with it. He got her into pajamas, seeing she brought her onesie. He showed her to the bathroom since she told him she was a big girl, and she could do it herself. He went and changed in his bedroom, and met her in the middle. She bounced up and down, making grabby hands at him. He picked her up, taking her to the couch.

“Ice cream, or skittles?” He asked.

She got deep in thought, choosing the ice cream after five minutes.

They shared a bowl of vanilla ice cream with whip cream and reeces.

They both went and brushed their teeth, Theo grabbing his laptop so they could watch movies on it before bed. He made a small blanket bed for Lily on the ground, making himself one as well. He logged onto his laptop, opening Netflix. Lily decided she wanted to watch Cinderella.

“Bubba says I look just like her, and that… that one day, prince will come for me!” She said happily, and Theo melted.

He understood why Liam was so protective of her.

They watched Cinderella in silence, Lily falling asleep after about twenty five minutes. He smiled softly, tucking her in, and turning the movie off. He stayed up a bit longer, seeing that it was only about ten. He checked in with Derek, mentioning that they needed to check in on the Dunbar family. He then opened a text with Liam, checking in with him.

**To: Dunbaby**

**How’s everything going?**

He waited and got a response five minutes later.

**From: Dunbaby**

**Disgusting. His jizz tasted like**

**battery acid.**

**To: Dunbaby**

**Gross, dude!**

**From: Dunbaby**

**I know! How’s Lily?**

**To: Dunbaby**

**She’s good, she went to sleep.**

**From: Dunbaby.**

**Great. Well, I’ll be there in**

**the morning. GTG! Bye!**

Theo smiled, putting his phone on the ground next to him, and laying down on his own makeshift blanket bed, and closing his eyes.

\---------------------------------------

He woke up to something poking him in the cheek.

He opened his eyes slowly, finding Lily poking at his stubble, and looking frustrated with it. He grabbed her finger gently, and that made her look angrier. She continued poking at his cheek with her other hand, so he grabbed that gently too.

She pouted at him.

“I want Bubba.” She said, and Theo nodded.

He wanted bubba too.

“He’ll be here soon, I promise. Why don’t we go and get some donuts from the pantry?” He suggested, and she was up and out of the fort in no time.

He followed suit slowly, stretching his limbs out. He walked over, helping her grab the box, and helping her pick out the white powdered ones.

They ate in silence, both of them still sleepy. Theo was brought out of his haziness when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the time to see it was eight. He didn’t know if Liam was at the door, and he needed to be careful.

“Lily, can you go do something for me?” He asked in a low voice. She nodded. “I need you to go into the bathroom and lock the door. Do not come out until I tell you to, alright?” She nodded again, and went off. He heard the lock click, and he went to the door.

He looked through the peephole, seeing that it was not Liam. And it wasn’t Derek either. It was a man who had been after his family for years. He cursed silently, and went to his safe in the closet. He grabbed a gun, then a silencer, putting the silencer on the end of the gun. He opened the door, and in one smooth motion the man was taken out.

The target had been eliminated.

\-----------------------------------------

He had his father come and dispose of the body within fifteen minutes. He went to the bathroom, telling Lily it was okay to come out. She came out, and smiled big at him, her mouth coated with powder from the donuts.

He smiled shakily at her, holding himself together. He got her cleaned up and ready for Liam for when he would come and get her.

Liam arrived around eight thirty, looking exhausted. Theo took pity on the man, telling him he could come in.

“No, it’s okay. Thank you though. We should be getting home.” Liam took Lily gently, and handed Theo eighty dollars.

Liam had waved and walked off before Theo could refuse the money.

Theo got an idea.

He had seen the way Liam’s aunt was living, and knows Liam said that he lived with his aunt, but stayed with his friends during some nights. He grabbed an envelope, writing down “LIAM” in big bold letters. He stashed the money in the envelope, throwing it into his safe.

He was gonna get Liam, Lily, and their aunt a better life.

He swore on his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we all think of this chapter? I hope it's okay! I will go more in depth with some of the characters like Lauren and Katherine soon! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

After watching Lily, Theo decided to do some of his own research on the Dunbar’s. He searched up Liam first, finding all of his school records, looking into the charges he had against him from the police department. Ah, so he was a little hooligan, wasn’t he. Theo jotted down a few of the main points he had found, then moved on. He searched up Lauren Dunbar, and oh boy, was it a lot. Lauran had a criminal record, from when she was younger. She was a drug dealer. He saw that all of her charges had been dropped, but she was still on a watch list. Shit. The Dunbar’s were really fucked up. He found a link for Liam’s mother and father, and he clicked on the mother’s link first. His eyes widened. The mother, Jenna, it supplied, was a known abuser around town, known for making her children suffer at her own hands. She had been in jail three times, all domestic violence’s, but is currently on parole.

He moved onto the dad’s profile, and the dad, Mark, was not much better. He had been to prison five times, all for domestic violence as well. No wonder Lily was so scared of them. Both Jenna and Mark have been out of prison for five years, which means that they did the dirty a little after being released.

Gross.

He clicked out of the link, then found the aunt, her name was Katherine. He clicked on hers, and he melted at the sight of the older lady. She loved flowers, and dogs. Her picture was of her with Liam and Lily and Lauren, all standing around her. She does community service, and volunteers at the hospital in the children’s ward to give company to sick or dying children. He smiled a little, and he knew Liam and Lily were in good hands.

He just needed to get them a better place, and a more stable source of income.

He wrote down everything he would need to do, things he would need, and texted Derek and Talia, asking for their help. They both agreed, all of them meeting at Liam’s aunt’s house. He felt a little creepy for doing it, but he needed to do an assessment for himself.

He left his house, weaving in and out of traffic all the way to the Dunbar residence, seeing Derek and Talia were already there. He nodded in greeting, all of them heading up the stairs.

He knocked on the door, and was met with Katherine.

“Oh, hello! How can I help you all today?” She asked, smile plastered onto her face.

Theo smiled back, and stuck his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Theo, I’m a friend of Liam’s. This is Talia and Derek, they’re also friends with Liam.” He said, and Katherine’s smile got bigger.

“Oh, it’s been so long since he’s had his friends over, come in, come in! Can I get you all something to drink?” She opened the door wider, allowing the three weres into the house.

They all shook their head no, taking a look around. Everything seemed pretty decent. Clean. Theo heard the sound of someone walking upstairs, and looked up at the ceiling.

“Oh, so sorry, Lauren is back home for a few weeks.” Katherine said, sitting down with them on the couch.

“It’s no worries, ma’am.” Talia said. “Where’s Liam?” She asked, and Katherine gave a fond smile.

“Lily wanted to spend more time with him so he took them to the ice rink. They should be back in a few minutes.” She said, and Theo smiled softly too.

Liam had such a kind heart.

They made small talk to fill the time, then they all heard the door open.

Talia, Derek and Theo all looked over, finding Lily talking to Liam a mile a minute, stomping her way into the living room.

“Auntie!” She said, voice raised, eyes wide.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Katherine said, helping Lily take off her jacket.

“Bubba told me that he has to go work night and I angry!” She jutted her bottom lip out, turning her glare onto Liam, who just rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Again, Li? You worked last night.” Katherine said, and Liam shrugged.

“Bills are due tomorrow, Kat. Need some extra money for us.” He said, shrugging his own jacket off, and Theo admired the way he looked. Derek kicked Theo in his calf gently, raising an eyebrow, and Theo cleared his throat.

Liam looked over, smiling softly at him.

“Hi, Theo.” Theo felt his mouth go dry.

He nodded in return, waving at him, and Liam gave a cockier smile, kicking his shoes off.

Lily gasped, looking over.

“Teo?” She asked, and Theo nodded, smiling softly.

“Bubba, Teo make chicken!” She said, excited, and Liam laughed softly.

“You told me, bear, three times.” He said, and Theo blushed a little.

“I’ll leave you all to it, then. Lils, come on.” Katherine picked, Lily up, leaving Theo with the trio of werewolves.

“Can I help you all or?” He said, and Theo nodded.

“We, uh, we just wanted to see how you were doing.” Derek said. Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, thank you.” He sat down, crossing his legs.

“So, you’re an escort?” Talia asked, and Liam smiled.

“You make it sound so fancy when you say it like that. I’m a prostitute. I sell my body for sex and money.” He said, and Theo clenched his hands into fists. He hated thinking of other men fucking Liam. That should be his job.

“Have you ever been in danger?” Talia pressed, and Liam shrugged.

“I’m in danger all the time, ma’am. I never know what will happen doing my job.” He said, and Theo took a deep breath. He wanted to rip apart anyone who touched Liam without his consent.

“Would you ever consider switching jobs?” Talia asked, and Liam thought it over.

“Maybe, depending on my pay.” He said, and Talia thought it over.

“What if you came and worked for us?” She asked, and Liam laughed, covering his mouth.

“Ms. Hale, was it?” She nodded, and Liam nodded too, “I appreciate it, but my body is not _that_ flexible.” He said, and she nodded again, thinking.

“The offer is still there if you need it.” She stood, motioning for Derek to do the same.

Derek and Talia left, Derek smiling at his phone cause Stiles texted him. Theo looked over at Liam who was divvying out his own money, putting stacks of cash onto different bills.

“Need any help?” He asked, and Liam looked up, smiling.

“Sure, come here.” Liam pulled Theo next to him, their thighs touching.

Theo used all of his self-restraint to not grab and fuck Liam right there on the couch. He helped divvy out the money, seeing Liam had only sixty dollars left over. He frowned, going through the money again, and coming out with the same result. He looked over at Liam who was now on his phone, texting to Brett. Theo read over his shoulder, seeing that he was asking Brett for a twenty, since Liam wanted to take his family out for a small dinner tonight. Theo sneakily slipped a twenty into the pile, and stood up, dragging his hand across Liam’s thigh.

“Well, I should be going.” He announced, and Liam nodded, walking him to the door.

“Hey, Theo?” Liam asked, and Theo hummed, turning around to look at him.

Liam cupped his face softly, kissing him gently on the lips.

Theo gasped softly, the scent of Liam filling him, the press of lips against his igniting something in his soul.

He grabbed Liam’s hips, pulling him closer, and Liam pulled away, smile on his lips.

“Get home safely, sweetheart.” And the door was shut in his face.

He stood there, shock written all over his face.

Liam just kissed him.

_Liam. Just. Kissed. Him._

He moved himself down the stairs, texting Derek, freaking out. Derek just laughed, telling him that he was happy for him. Theo put his phone away, heading to the store. He needed to do something other than sit at home, or sit at the club.

He walked in, grabbing a cart, heading for the frozen meals section.

Liam fucking kissed him. And he kissed Liam back.

Oh god, he smelt so fucking good. Theo just wanted to wrap that scent around himself, drown in it, it was so good.

Liam was gonna be the death of him, he knew it.

He pulled out his phone, opening his chat with Liam.

**To: Dunbaby**

**Wanna see you again.**

**From: Dunbaby**

**Tomorrow, sugar ;).**

**To: Dunbaby**

**No. Tonight. Don’t worry**

**about cash. I have some.**

**From: Dunbaby**

**What’s in it for me, T?**

**To: Dunbaby**

**Free food, makeout session,**

**me fucking you.**

**From: Dunbaby**

**Mmm, that does sound nice.**

**Okay, what time?**

**To: Dunbaby**

  1. **Do not be late**



**From: Dunbaby**

**What, you gonna punish me,**

**Mr. Raeken?**

**To: Dunbaby**

**Yes.**

**From: Dunbaby**

**Good. I like it rough.**

He groaned, popping a semi in the middle of the store.

**To: Dunbaby**

**Noted. See you tonight.**

He smiled to himself, grabbing some food to set the mood.

He got his first kiss from Liam.

He was going to make Liam dinner.

He was going to fuck Liam.

_He was going to fuck Liam._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we all think? I kinda like this one! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

Theo headed home after grabbing some pasta and French bread, taking the shortcut home, wanting to prepare a good meal for a good fuck. God, his Alpha was getting all riled up, thinking about claiming him, biting him.

No, Liam didn’t want the bite. He wouldn’t do that to him.

He shook his head, walking up the stairs to the top of the building. He owned the penthouse at the top, the whole thing was for himself. He unlocked the door, kicking his shoes off, and setting his keys onto the shelf. He dropped the bag off at the counter, heading up the spiral staircase to his room, stripping out of his joggers and jacket, switching them for a nicer pair of jeans, and a nicer shirt. He applied a bit of cologne, knowing that Liam was going to love it. It caught everyone’s attention, wolf or no. He made his way back downstairs, grabbing some pots and pans, and then a few wine glasses. He was going to make this classy as fuck, okay?

He had gotten into the zone, focused on making the pasta and the sauce, slicing up the bread and adding the seasoning. He heard a knock on his door, and his ears perked up, looking over at the door. He smiled and walked over, opening it to reveal Liam standing there, body leaning against the doorframe.

“Hey, cutie.” Theo said, opening the door. Liam smiled and walked through, passing by and running his hand over Theo’s arm.

Theo smirked a little, closing the door behind him, and took him to the kitchen.

“Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in a bit.” Theo said, and Liam nodded, taking his shoes off, then his jacket.

Theo watched, catching a glimpse of small tattoos running up Liam’s arms. He had only ever seen Liam in long sleeves, so to see this, it was like a fantasy come true. Theo himself had tattoos, but seeing tattoos on Liam’s body was like a godsend.

He watched as Liam bent over, fixing his pant leg, and got a nice glimpse of that round ass, thinking of how perfect it would be to hold while fucking Liam. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, hand going down to cup his hard on. Fuck, he’s already popped a semi, and Liam had only been here a total of five minutes. Liam looked over, eyes tracking Theo’s arm down to his pants, where his hand was still grabbing his hard on.

“That all it takes? Me bending down?” Liam asked, and Theo nodded quickly.

Liam just smiled, sitting down at the breakfast bar, his Cheshire smile on full force.

“Oh baby, the things I’d let you do to me.” Liam mused, looking Theo up and down.

His cocky façade went away, replaced by desperation.

“Please, baby boy, please. I’ll do anything you want me to do for and to you. Anything.” He said, practically begging on his knees.

“Hmm. After dinner we can talk about it, but I need my stomach full first. Can you finish up dinner, honey?” Liam asked, his being was intoxicating.

Theo nodded, hurriedly, heading to finish the sauce and the pasta. He put it all together, grabbing the bread from the oven and placing two slices alongside the pasta on Liam’s dish. He handed it over, watching the reaction. Liam moaned softly when the first bite hit his lips, eyes rolling back a little.

Theo felt his hard on turn into a knot. Shit.

“You gotta stop making those noises or dinner is about to be cut short.” Theo said, tone firm.

Liam just raised an eyebrow, looking Theo up and down.

“Oh, you think you’re making the rules here? I will let you fuck me on my time. I’m going to eat this dinner, enjoy a glass of wine, then I’m going to go up to your bedroom. Then we’re gonna talk about what you and I like and what we don’t like, and go from there. Understood?” Liam asked. Theo was too powerless to form a coherent response, so he just nodded.

Liam nodded as well, going back to his food. He made small talk, ranging from the weather to Liam walking in on his roommate Mason getting fucked by Corey, his boyfriend.

“I owe Brett twenty dollars.” Liam said, sipping from his glass, and Theo just nodded.

His lizard brain was winning over, focused on one thing, and one thing only. Sex.

He needed sex, and he needed it now.

Liam had cleared his plate, and finished off his glass of wine. Theo perked up, ready to get the night going, but Liam took his time, stretching and moving slowly around the apartment. Liam eventually let up, dragging Theo by the hand, taking him to his bedroom.

“Sit.” Liam said, softly. Theo complied, sitting down at the edge of the bed with him.

“Alright. I’ll tell you what I like and what I don’t like, and you do the same, okay?” Liam asked, and Theo nodded.

“I like choking, being dominated. I like being tied up, but not my ankles. I like it when you tease me. I like foreplay, and I like rimming. I don’t like receiving oral, but I love giving oral. I hate when guys think they can piss on me, it’s literally disgusting. And feces.” Liam gagged, and Theo grimaced, nodding in agreement.

“Blood and knife play is a big no, it scares the shit out of me.” Theo nodded, noting to keep the knives away from Liam.

“But other than that, I’m pretty okay with most things.” Theo nodded once more, and took a deep breath.

“Umm, I’ve never given thought to what I like. I kinda just fuck and go. I like topping, since I’m a dom… um, I like taking control of situations. Clearly. I like giving my partner what they need. I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it. I’m pretty okay with anything. Besides pissing and shitting. That’s just gross to me.” Liam laughed and nodded.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

They met in the middle, the kiss soft, edging on hard. Liam cupped his face, and Theo brought his arms around Liam’s waist.

It was perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Their clothes had come off at some point during their makeout session, Liam and Theo both bare, both admiring each other’s bodies.

“I have a thing for your tattoos.” Liam said, trailing his fingers down Theo’s arm, drawing the outline of the wolf.

“Well, I have a thing for you.” Theo said, kissing him again, softly.

Liam smiled, kissing him back.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Theo felt like he had just seen god when he slid into Liam. He felt so fucking good, so fucking tight around Theo, Theo had to stop just so he wouldn’t bust a nut then and there.

He moved slowly when Liam gave him the okay, putting his hands next to Liam’s head, bracketing him in with his arms. He moved slowly, putting out just enough that he was still inside Liam, but out enough that he could slam in.

He repeated the motion for a while, Liam gasping and grabbing at his back. He felt it when Liam’s orgasm built up, feeling the way Liam clenched around him with every thrust.

“Come on, baby, you can do it. Come for me.” He said, kissing a trail down from his jaw to his neck, and that’s all it took.

Liam came, arching and gasping, saying Theo’s name like a prayer. Theo came then too, hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside Liam.

They both panted, trying to catch their breath.

Liam looked up at Theo, smiling wide, and tucking his face into Theo’s shoulder. Theo smiled back.

He felt good. Real good. His wolf and human side were both content now, but they wanted more of it. More of Liam.

“I think you’re going to become a new regular, Mr. Raeken.” Liam said, and Theo smiled softly.

He could live with it.

For now.

“I need you to send me a picture for your profile photo. I want to see you on there.” Liam said, handing Theo his phone.

Theo grabbed his own, sending Liam a photo of him with his tattoos and piercings on full display.

Liam just stared, eyes wide, lips parted.

“I am so fucking lucky.” He said.

Yeah, they both were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! What do we think? Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

Theo felt like he was on top of the world. Liam had been coming over almost every day, staying until late in the evening, kissing Theo breathless, making his toes curl up. Liam was a pro, he knew that, but he didn’t know that it would be that good.

It was Friday afternoon, Theo having to leave for work soon. Liam was going out with Mason and Corey, and Brett by default, for a dinner. It was apparently a monthly thing, all of them going out.

“Are you sure you can’t stay with me?” Theo asked, hands moving down Liam’s back to his ass.

Liam smiled, running his hands down Theo’s chest, tracing the tattoos on his chest.

“I wish I could, but I want to go and see them for a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll send you texts.” Liam kissed him softly, Theo kissing him back, bringing him closer.

They spent the rest of their time like that, kissing one another, exploring their bodies. Theo had discovered Liam’s tattoos, one of them being a flower with vines, the vines running down his arm, wrapping itself around his wrist. He spent time kissing every inch of that piece of skin, admiring Liam.

Liam pulled away gently, getting up from Theo’s lap to grab his shoes. Theo watched him, reeling him in by his belt loops.

“Do we have time before you have to go?” He asked, and Liam smiled, nodding his head.

Theo smile as well, getting on his knees, pulling Liam’s pants down, watching the way it moved down his ass. That was his second favorite thing. Liam’s ass. It was literally a godsend. He moved behind Liam, spreading him open, all for him.

“God I could eat you out all day…” Theo said, and dove in.

Theo was an expert at what he was doing, knowing how to pull the right noises from Liam. Liam came after about ten minutes, grabbing onto the mattress to help not fall over. Theo pulled away, standing up slowly. He wiped his mouth, turning Liam around, and smiled when he saw how wrecked he looked.

“I… I should probably cancel dinner…” Liam said, cheeks red. Theo smiled, kissing him softly.

“You should hang with them, baby. They probably miss you.” Theo said, and Liam shook his head no, wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck.

“I saw them last night, they’ll be fine.” Theo smiled, grabbing Liam under his thighs, hoisting him up.

Liam wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist, arms around his neck. Theo walked them to the bathroom, setting Liam down onto the counter. He looked up at Liam, his eyes coming out, the crimson red popping out, glowing against Liam’s skin. Liam had told him a few nights ago that he really loved Theo’s wolf eyes, loved everything about him.

“What do you think being a beta is like?” Liam mused, and Theo’s attention snapped back to him.

“You’re thinking of becoming a beta?” He asked, and Liam shrugged.

“If it’s yours, then yes. I mean, I guess Derek would be fine too, but that would be kind of weird. But, I think it would be fun being yours.” Liam smiled cutely at him.

Theo could see it now.

It would be perfect.

Theo smiled, wicked sharp, and leaned in, kissing Liam. Liam kissed him back, arching into Theo’s hands.

“We’ll have to talk to my mother about it.” Theo said, and Liam tensed up. “What’s wrong?” He asked, and Liam looked shy.

“What if… I’m not the kind of person you bring home.” Liam said, and Theo rolled his eyes.

“You are.” He insisted, and Liam shook his head no.

“I’m not. No mother wants their son or daughter dating a prostitute.” Liam said, and Theo frowned.

He brought Liam closer to him, holding him close.

“Being a prostitute is not who you are. Yeah, it’s a job, but it doesn’t make your character.” Theo said, and Liam shrugged.

“Anyways, moving on. I am meeting your mother. Is she strict? Do I need to wear anything special?” Liam asked, and Theo smiled.

“Just bring yourself. She’ll love you.” It then hit Theo.

He hadn’t told Liam what he did for his job. He never told Liam he was in the mob.

He swallowed, and smiled again.

“Let’s shower, okay?” He said.

He’d tell Liam eventually.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Theo woke up at the time of sunrise, the lighting hitting into his room just right. His brain needed a moment to catch up, but the memories of last night came flooding in.

Him fucking Liam…

Liam giving him one of the best blowjobs…

Theo rimming Liam once again…

God, it had been such a good night.

He smiled a little, getting out of bed, stretching his arms. He got up, making his way to the bathroom. He did his business, washing his hands then brushing his teeth.

He walked downstairs, seeing that there was a note left on his counter, signed with “Liam”. He smiled, grabbing it and reading it. Liam was so sweet, telling him how much he had fun, and how much he wanted to do it again. Theo smiled big, stashing the note away in his drawer.

He took a deep breath.

He needed to come clean with Liam today.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Theo texted Liam, but had received no response, and he frowned a little. He must be busy then. He went to the gym, and found Brett there, and Brett had a hard gaze directed towards him. He raised an eyebrow, ready to challenge the other Alpha. Brett made his way towards him, and Theo squared his shoulders, raising both eyebrows.

“Can I help you, Talbot?” He asked.

He had done his own research on Brett, and he did not like him. He was douchey, and was a rich asshole.

“Yeah. I know what you do, you piece of shit. You’re in the fucking mob, and you haven’t even told Liam. That’s a shitty move on your part.” Brett said, and Theo nodded.

“I’m telling him later today.” Theo said. Brett laughed a little.

“Listen, Raeken. He is not going to trust you, he’s going to be scared.” Theo rolled his eyes.

Liam knew of werewolves, why would he be scared of Theo now?

“Listen, is that all? I’d like to get back to my workout.” He said, and Brett just walked away, pulling his phone out.

Theo listened in, hearing Liam on the other end. He swallowed. They were going to do this here? He wanted to do it on his own time, or maybe even at home.

He focused on the weights, pumping and pushing the bar. He almost dropped it when Liam’s scent hit him full force. He put the bar bac on the stand, sitting up quickly, spotting Liam going to Brett. Liam looked wrecked, and not in a good way. Brett gathered Liam close, holding him tightly against his body.

Theo and Brett made eye contact, Brett smirking, eyes flashing. Theo flashed his back, growling. He made his way over to the two, stopping just behind Liam. He cleared his throat and Liam turned around, eye black and bruised, shaking.

Theo quickly went into protective lover mode, taking him away from the crowd and sitting him down.

Liam cried against him, hiding himself in Theo.

“They… they took Lily. Mom and Dad. I tried to fight for her but D.. Dad pushed me down and… and I couldn’t get to her…” He stuttered out, grabbing onto Theo for support.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I wish I could help… I’m so sorry.” He held Liam close, letting Liam bury his face in Theo’s chest.

He was gonna have to postpone his own announcement.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He held Liam, texting his mother and Derek’s mother, telling them about what happened with Liam’s family.

Talia said she would look into it, take care of it. Derek also replied, saying he would help. Theo brought up telling Liam and Stiles what they did for a living, and Derek agreed. They’d get together tonight.

He moved himself and Liam to his car after grabbing all of their stuff. Theo flipped Brett off behind Liam’s back, Brett growling slightly.

He was gonna have to fight another alpha for Liam’s attention.

Great.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Night time had rolled around, and Theo took himself and Liam to a restaurant, meeting Derek and Stiles. Liam grabbed Theo’s hand when the two arrived, Stiles looking a little worried.

“So, what’s this all about?” Stiles asked after they all had sat down.

“Yeah, is everything okay?” Liam asked, and Theo and Derek made eye contact.

“Well… we have some stuff we need to tell you two. About our jobs.” Derek said, and Stiles looked confused.

“You work at the club, Der… So does Theo.” Liam looked between everyone.

“We do, but we have another side job.” Theo said, and Stiles whipped his head around.

“Are Liam and I in danger?” Stiles asked, edging closer to the edge of the seat of the booth.

“Potentially.”

And that’s all it took for Stiles to grab Liam, and for them to walk out of the restaurant.

Derek and Theo followed them out, watching as Stiles put himself in front of Liam, almost protecting him.

“What do you do.” Stiles said, and Derek fidgeted.

“We, uh are in the mob…” Derek said, and Theo watched their reactions.

“Liam, get in the car. You’re staying with me tonight.” Stiles said, and he took one last look at Derek and Theo.

“Sti, baby…” Derek said, moving to get closer, but Stiles moved back.

“I really need time to think about this. Please do not contact me for a few days. Same goes for Liam, Theo. He’s gonna need some time.” Stiles said, and both men nodded, watching as the two got into the one car, driving off.

Theo looked over at Derek, nerves acting up.

That didn’t go so well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so sorry for the delay! School has been kicking my ass haha! Thank you all for the support, I love each and everyone of you! Thank you for the comments and kudos, and thank you for the suggestions! You guys keep being awesome!

Theo and Derek felt the panic hit them the minute the two had left, the pit in their chest hollowing.

“Oh, oh shit. Derek.” Theo said, voice distant.

“We gotta go get them.” Derek said.

Theo nodded in agreement, grabbing his pant leg and pulling his leg forward, setting into a rhythm. Derek put himself into a rhythm, walking to his car. Theo got in, shaky hands grabbing the seatbelt. He rolled the window down, trying to scent the air for Liam or Stiles, but finding none.

“Der, they’re gone. I can’t track them.” Theo said, and he pulled himself back into the car, rolling the window up.

Derek sighed, but they caught a flash of a baby blue jeep. Derek whipped the car around, speeding to catch up. Stiles was a talented driver, he weaved through the cars in the lanes, Derek following behind him. Stiles pulled into an abandoned parking lot, throwing himself out of the car. Derek put his car to a stop, hopping out as well, walking over to Stiles.

“Stop fucking following us!” Stiles yelled, pushing at Derek’s chest.

Liam had hopped out too, coming up behind Stiles, grabbing his arm. Liam pulled Stiles back, eyes averted.

“Stiles, you need to let us explain!” Derek yelled back, not putting his hands on Stiles. That went against every instinct he had, being an Alpha.

“You are in the fucking _mafia_. There isn’t much more you need to explain to me! Or Liam, for that matter!” Stiles said, and Liam shrunk back, grip tight on Stiles’ arm.

“Baby, please…” Derek whimpered out, a plea for Stiles to listen to him.

“No, do not ‘baby’ me.” Stiles said, walking back with Liam.

Theo went to grab for Liam, but Liam flinched back, staring at him, eyes wide. Theo halted his movement, staring back at Liam.

“We both need a few days… just… to think things over. Please.” Liam whispered, and Theo nodded, granting his love whatever wish he wanted. Derek whimpered, and Stiles grabbed onto Liam, dragging him to the car.

Theo let out an involuntary growl, stepping forward, which set Derek in motion, stepping in front of Theo, eyes crimson red, claws dropping. Derek thought Theo would hurt Stiles. He wouldn’t though, not unless Stiles put Liam in danger.

“Sorry, Derek.” Theo said, stepping down, making his way to the camaro. Theo made eye contact with Liam once last time, Liam averting his gaze back to the floor.

Derek made his way to the camaro, whining at Stiles who got Liam and himself into the car, and drove away.

Fuck.

\------------------------------------------------------

Theo decided that they would need to get them to talk eventually, so he went to Derek, coming up with a plan. Talia and Ms. Raeken would be involved, getting the boys to talk to them. It was shitty, but they had no other choice to get them back.

Derek sighed, rubbing at his temples.

“I don’t know, T. I mean, we need to give them space. Let them come to us so we can explain.” Derek said, and Theo shrugged. He didn’t know how long it would be, and him and his wolf could not stand the thought of not seeing Liam for more than one day.

He knew Derek felt the same, Stiles and him had mated last week, made it official. But Derek had left out his job, obviously. So had Theo. They needed their boys back. Now.

Derek sighed, getting up, and nodding. They both went and got their mothers, all sitting down around the round table. They explained their dilemma, and Talia and Ms. Raeken sat there, staring at them.

“Are you fucking stupid?” Talia asked, gaze flicking between the two of them.

“Well, we just… needed to be honest with them. It felt wrong not telling them.” Derek said, and Theo nodded his agreement.

“You two know that you should have kept it to yourself. Now, those two boys, they could be in more danger now. Be more prone to someone hurting them.” Ms. Raeken said.

Theo swallowed, his eyes going wide, same as Derek’s. They knew the risks, but it’s not like anything would really truly happen to them. They both had made sure.

“It doesn’t matter what kind of protection you two have for them, someone will still find a way to get to them, find a way to hurt them. And that is on you two.” Ms. Raeken said, standing with Talia.

Both women got up, clasping their hands together, bond unbreakable. The two walked away, and Theo and Derek looked at one another, hands shaking. They felt sad, angry, confused. They knew that their mates would be okay. There would be hell to pay if they weren’t.

Shit.

\-------------------------------------------------

It happened three days later.

Stiles walked into the club, bleeding profusely from his side and somewhat from his head.

“Derek!” His broken voice called out, hand clutching at his side.

Theo and Derek’s heads shot up, both of them out of their seats in an instant, jogging quickly down the stairs. Theo covered his mouth, Derek walking briskly towards him.

“Stiles, baby, oh god. Baby.” Derek said, hands flitting around his whole body. Stiles whimpered, falling into Derek, body too weak.

“Hospital. I’m getting you to the hospital.” He said, and Stiles just nodded, movements now sluggish. He was losing a lot of blood.

“Li… Li needs… help. Help, Liam…” Stiles mumbled, eyes slipping shut.

Theo was out of the door in no time, flinging the door open, almost ripping it off of it’s hinges. He sped all the way through town, stopping at the building Liam lived in. He grabbed his gun from the glove box, cocking it back, making sure he had a good amount of bullets inside. Yeah, he was a werewolf, but he could always use the extra protection.

He carefully made his way to Liam’s floor, seeing Katherine, Lauren and Lily all sitting outside, Katherine holding them close. She looked up panicked, locking eyes with Theo.

“Liam?” He mouthed, and she nodded, holding Lily closer.

Lauren looked at him, her eyes bloodshot. She looked at the door, then pulled a knife out of her back pocket. She handed it over, hands shaking, and Theo took it gently. He nodded at them, moving towards the door. It was cracked, so he didn’t have to make too much noise to get in. He made his way around the house, stopping in every room, stopping at one where the door was closed. He took a deep breath, and kicked it open, the door flying almost all the way off it’s hinges. He saw that the two attackers had been taken down, both bleeding from the sides of their heads. He looked around, spotting the open bathroom door. He made his way to it, and dropped to his knees the minute he was next to the tub. Liam was there, bleeding out in the tub.

He looked over at Theo, smiling softly.

“I hoped to see you one last time.” Liam whispered, and Theo felt the tears burn at his eyes.

“You’re not fucking dying on me, Liam. Not if I have a say in it.” Theo tore his shirt up, making makeshift bandages with them, applying pressure to the wound in Liam’s stomach.

He got Liam out as carefully as he could, calling 911. The ambulance arrived after almost fifteen minutes, and they tore Liam away from Theo’s arms, and Theo actually growled at the paramedic, and the paramedic growled back.

“That’s my fucking mate. You need to let me see him.” Theo said, and the paramedic rolled her eyes, pushing him away.

“Go sit with the family outside, you’ll see Mr. Dunbar when he’s at the hospital.” The paramedic said, and Theo pushed her back, causing both of them to get into a fight.

“T…” Liam whispered, and it’s like something inside Theo snapped. He pushed away one of the other paramedics, getting down next to Liam.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here. Don’t worry, I’m here now.” He said, and Liam nodded, grabbing his hand.

“Was gonna come see ya…” he said, and Theo nodded, leaning down, kissing his forehead. He drained some of the pain through the kiss, wanting to make it more tolerable for Liam to handle.

“It’s okay, you’re here now… I’m here now. And you’re going to be just fine.” Theo said.

Liam nodded, coughing up some blood.

“You… you’d have to give me the bite… not going to make it any other way…” He said, and Theo paled. He had never bitten anyone before, and he didn’t want to do it against Liam’s will.

“Baby, it’s only if you want it… You’d die if you didn’t want it.” He said, and he felt the lump form.

Liam looked up at him, bright blue eyes, the shine still there despite the situation at hand.

Theo didn’t know if Liam would be okay with it, didn’t know if Stiles would have to take the bite. He assumed no, since Stiles was a spark, he should be fine. Derek and Theo were about to have a murder on their hands though. Get revenge for the two of them.

Liam squeezed his hand.

Theo looked down.

Then he saw what Liam had meant.

Liam wanted the bite.

From him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is a filler chapter or a transition chapter! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

The bite ended up taking, Liam showing much more improvement after the first two hours. Theo was happy. He had been scared he would’ve had a situation like Derek and Paige. He didn’t want that, _couldn’t_ have that.

He walked into Liam’s hospital room, the man already getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Theo flashed his eyes at Liam, who flashed his eyes back in response, the blue bleeding into a deep gold. Theo smiled big, walking over and kissing him hotly, hands going to his waist. Liam kissed him back, arms flinging around his neck.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you.” Liam whispers against his lips, and Theo just nods, kissing him again, swiping his tongue into his mouth.

Liam gasped softly, reciprocating the feeling. Theo let his hands fall down to Liam’s ass, dragging them down further to his thighs, and picking him up, letting Liam wrap his legs around Theo’s waist. Theo kissed him harder, pressing him into the wall. Liam moaned, tightening his grip, hands flying to Theo’s hair to pull. Theo moaned into Liam’s mouth, his hips grinding up into Liam’s ass.

“Fuck, we need a real bed, not a hospital wall.” Liam panted between kisses, and Theo reluctantly pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

He pulled away, letting Liam drop down gently from the wall, and onto his feet. Liam’s hands found their way around Theo’s neck again.

“You’re carrying me out though, I deserve it.” Liam said, and Theo smiled.

He picked Liam up, one arm going under his legs, the other going around his back. He carried them out of the room and out of the hospital, straight to his car.

He opened the door, setting Liam down in the passenger seat, and closed the door. He went to the drivers seat.

“You should go see your family.” Theo said, and Liam gave him a deadpan look.

“You just wanted your dick in me two minutes ago. I still want your dick in me.” Liam said, and Theo raised an eyebrow.

“And you’ll get it. After you see your family.” He said, and Liam rolled his eyes, huffing.

Theo just smiled, taking him home.

“Come back down after you’ve said your hello’s and I’ll take you back to mine.” He said, and Liam nodded.

He waited for about five minutes, getting a little irritated by how long it was taking them. He walked up to the building, opened the door, and went straight for the elevator, hitting the number three button on the wall of numbers. He tapped his foot, reaching the third floor after about a minute. He stepped out when the doors creaked open, heading for the door at the end of the hall. He knocked, and stepped inside, hearing arguing coming from the kitchen. He made his way quickly to the commotion, finding Liam and Liam’s parents arguing, Liam’s dad having Liam into a chokehold.

“Let him go.” Theo said, walking and grabbing the man by the arm, pressing on the pressure point that made everyone weak.

The dad yelped, letting Liam out of his chokehold, yanking his arm away from Theo. The man flashed his eyes, the eyes going red. Theo flashed his own in return, and Liam flashed his own, golden yellow.

“You good for nothing whore, always putting yourself where you don’t belong.” His dad spat, and Liam flinched back a little.

Theo got up in the mans grill, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pushing him into the wall.

“Don’t you ever talk about him like that again.” Theo kneed the man in the balls, bringing him down to ground level.

He grabbed the man by the hair, stomping down hard on the family jewels. The man gasped out, hands going to cup his groin, and Theo brought his foot down again, effectively snapping the bones in his hand.

“Theo!” Liam yelled, grabbing Theo by the arm, pulling him away.

“Stop… Alpha, stop.” Liam said, and that snapped Theo out of his angry haze, his eyes flashing once more, his body going pliant.

_Liam just called him Alpha._

He whined, arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Liam let Theo hold him, running a hand through his hair. Theo scented Liam, nose running up and down his throat, lips ghosting over his collarbones, up his neck, then to his jaw. Liam bit his lip, the skin going red and plump. Theo wanted to bite them, make them look even more red.

“Bubba?” Theo heard a little voice ask, and he looked down, seeing Lily standing there, a teddy bear clutched to her chest, her hair a mess.

“Hi, bear.” Liam said softly, crouching down to get on her level.

She whimpered softly, and pushed herself into a hug with him, and Liam wrapped his arms around her.

“Bad dream.” She said softly, and Liam nodded.

“Bubba gets those too. A lot. That’s why Uncle Brett has to come over sometimes, remember? He helps Bubba wake up from the bad dreams.” Lily nodded, listening to Liam. Theo listened too.

He had always wondered why Liam smelt so strongly of Brett. Why the other Alpha’s scent was always sticking to Liam, especially on his throat. He crouched down too, and Lily looked at him a little warily, pushing herself further into Liam.

“It’s okay, it’s just Mr. Theo.” Liam said, and Lily looked up at him.

She just nodded, giving Liam a kiss on his nose, then rubbing their noses together. She turned to Theo, doing the same. He did it back to her, small smile on his face. She left the room, and Liam stood up, turning to his mother and father.

“I will get full custody of her, and you will not be allowed visitation.” He said, and Liam’s father rolled his eyes, stepping forwards. Theo stepped forwards too, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine. But when the judge asks why I want it, I’ll tell ‘em you’re a fucking whore, sucking any dude off who’s willing to let you. Make the judge know just exactly what kind of disgusting _freak_ you are.” Liam didn’t back down.

“And I wonder what pushed me into prostitution? I wonder if it was the endless nights of starving myself so I’d have some food for school, I wonder if it was the constant abuse you two put me through. I wonder if it was because I was sick and tired of feeling worthless and not being able to do something about it. So I did. It wasn’t the best option, but it was the most convenient.” Liam said, and Theo felt a new found anger well up in him.

“You two need to go.” Theo said, and the mother nodded her head, her eyes flashing crimson yellow. She was a strong beta then, based on the reports.

The dad flashed his eyes, but didn’t rise up to a challenge that he knew he wouldn’t win.

Theo looked over at Liam who looked like he was about to cry, and he brought Liam close to him.

He was gonna keep his boy safe.

He was gonna keep them all safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, what do we think of this? Thank you for the love and support! It's always appreciated!

He walked back out to the car with Liam, hand covering his. He felt awkward asking about it, but as Liam’s Alpha, and… boyfriend? He felt he had a right to know about “Uncle” Brett. He knew that the man was an Alpha, and he knew that Liam was close with him, but scenting? That went far, even for someone who isn’t a packmate. Maybe Brett thinks him and Liam are packmates, which is why he scented him.

He hadn’t realized that they had stopped walking, Liam standing in front of him.

“What’s the matter, T?” He asked, arms going up and around his neck.

He looked at Liam, really looked at him, and saw that he looked happier now. Happier that his parents were gone and out of the house. He ran his hands down and along his sides, moving over his waist and hips, landing on what was his.

“Brett scents you?” He asked, and Liam blushed a little.

“I didn’t know he was doing _that_ , but yes, he did. He did it when I had nightmares. I haven’t had one in a long time though.” Liam explained, but it still didn’t make Theo feel any better.

“But… were you… with him?” Theo asked, and Liam looked down at the ground, scuffing his shoe.

“Oh, my god. You used to date Brett. That’s why he’s so possessive of you.” Theo felt his eyes start to burn red, started to feel the shift take over.

“I’m not with him now, my love. It was a year ago that we broke up, but the break up was mutual.” Liam said, and Theo looked at him.

“He still thinks you’re apart of his pack, Li. He doesn’t care, broken up or not, he wants you to be apart of his pack, apart of his life.” Theo explained, and Liam huffed, lips jutting out into a pout.

“But, I want to be your beta…” He mumbled, and Theo’s wolf on the inside preened.

“And I appreciate that, and I love that. But he still wants you. And even though we’re together, there’s still going to be a part of you that loves him.” Theo said, and Liam looked like he was going to cry again.

“But… I love you.” Liam said, looking him in the eye, the betas eyes flashing between blue and yellow, responding to the crimson red ones.

“I know that, and I love you too. But you still have love for Brett. And that’s okay, I understand, I just hope that I’m enough.” Theo says, and Liam hugs him.

“I am _in_ love with you. I am _not_ in love with Brett. Yeah, I used to be. First boyfriend and what not, but I don’t love him like that anymore. We moved past it. He may have lingering feelings, but I don’t.” Liam said, and his heartbeat never skipped, never showed any signs of a lie.

“That’s good to know.” Theo said.

“Mhm, now, can we get to your place so you can get your cock in me?” Liam asked, and Theo laughed, nodding.

He took them both home and decided when they reached the top of the stairs he was gonna carry Liam. He grabbed Liam and carried him bridal style to the door, expertly working his hands to unlock the door and get it open, pushing it closed with his foot once they were inside. He carried Liam up to his bed and tossed him onto it, Liam smiling so big and wide at him. Liam shimmied up the bed, laying his head on the pillow, starting to undress himself.

Theo did the same, starting with his shirt, then his belt and his pants, then his underwear. He had already kicked off his shoes. Theo turned to Liam, finding him now on his stomach with his hips in the air. Theo doesn’t think he’s seen a view quite like that in a while.

He went and grabbed lube, snapping the cap open, running some down along his fingers.

“No condoms?” He asked, and Theo looked up.

“Werewolves can’t transmit or catch any disease.” He said, and Liam nodded a bit, relaxing.

Theo took his time opening Liam up, one finger slowly after the other, but moving them quickly to stretch him open.

“Babe, babe, I’m ready, please.” Liam got out, broken gasps. Theo wanted to hear it all day.

He pulled his fingers out, lubing himself up, then getting into the right position, and sliding in.

It felt like it did the first time. Heavenly.

“Oh my god you’re so big I don’t think it’s gonna fit.” Liam said, and Theo just smiled. It had been a while since they had done it, but it went in every other time, so there was no need to worry.

“I’m almost all the way in, sweetheart.” Theo said, pushing the rest of it in, Liam’s hole swallowing it greedily.

“There you go, my love, just like that.” He soothed, starting a slow rhythm.

Liam eventually grew tired of the rhythm though, and took matters into his own hands. He somehow managed to flip over, then flip Theo onto his back.

“You weren’t going fast enough.” He explained, and started riding Theo like there was no tomorrow.

Wow.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Theo looked over at Liam when they finished, both of them panting. Liam had his hair everywhere, his lips were bright red, and he had hickeys littering his collarbone and neck. Theo smiled a little smugly. He knew they would heal eventually, but since they were inflicted from an alpha, him, they’d take longer to heal.

“That… was… awesome.” Liam said between breaths.

“Hell yeah it was.” Theo said, smiling at him.

Liam smiled back, then laid his head against the pillow. He closed his eyes, moving so he was pressed against Theo, and Theo wrapped his arm around Liam, pulling him so his head was on his chest.

“You’re so amazing, it’s not fair.” Liam said softly, and Theo smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m just the boyfriend.” He said, and Liam whipped his head up, staring at him.

“My amazingly hot and sweet boyfriend who loves me and takes care of me and provides for me.” He said, and Theo smiled more.

“You also forgot sugar daddy in the title.” He said, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“You’ll be a daddy one day, promise.” Liam said, and Theo startled.

Liam wanted kids with him.

Liam wanted kids.

Kids.

Liam.

His brain short circuited.

“Kids?” He asked, and Liam nodded.

“I’ve always wanted kids. Obviously not right now, but maybe in a few years.” Liam said, and Theo settled down.

He could work with a few years. They’d be squared away money wise, and they’d have a house. He just needed to be ready emotionally. He loved kids, but he had never thought about having his own.

It was a scary thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“You have a daddy kink.” Theo said, flat out, and Liam’s eyes widened.

“What? No. I do not. That’s weird. That’s weird, Theo.” Theo just raised an eyebrow.

“Liam.” He said.

Liam looked down, scuffing his feet again.

“I mean, yeah, but I keep it to myself. I don’t say it out loud. No one likes it, and no one says it. So, no.” He looked up at Theo, and Theo smiled.

“I kinda like it.”

And Liam gasped.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It had gotten to be around seven that evening when there was a knock on his door. Liam was in the shower, so he went to check it himself. He checked through the peephole to find, you guessed it, Brett. He grumbled but opened the door.

“What?” He asked.

“I need to talk to Liam.” Brett said. Theo raised an eyebrow.

“You couldn’t have texted him?” He asked, and Brett deadpanned him.

“This is better to be asked in person, not over text.” He said. Theo still didn’t let him in until he heard Liam come down the stairs, clad in a hoodie and some shorts.

“Oh, hi, Brett!” Liam said, and Brett broke out of his glare with a fond smile on his face.

“Hey, Li. Can I come in?” He asked, and Liam nodded, grabbing Theo by the arm and dragging them into the living room.

Theo stopped at a chair, grabbing Liam by the waist and sitting them down, Liam in his lap, arms wrapped protectively around him. Brett sat down on the couch, splaying his legs, and Theo watched Liam’s eyes dart from there to Brett’s face. It’s okay, he would have done it too if he didn’t hate Brett.

“So, what’s up?” Liam asked, and Brett looked Theo square in the eye.

“I came to ask you on a date. Just you and I. Alone. In a restaurant.”

Theo swears he’s never been up faster.

“Are you fucking delusional?” He asked, Liam’s hands on his chest holding him back.

“I want to hear an answer from Liam himself.”

Liam grumbled.

“We can go. _As friends._ And I bring my boyfriend with me. No exceptions.” Liam said, and Brett raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I guess. Can’t say I’ll keep my hands to myself. You used to love that, getting me off in public, me getting you off in public. Was my favorite pass time.” Brett said, and Theo flashed his eyes, Brett doing the same.

“Brett… Stop. Please.” And he did.

Huh.

Then it clicked.

Brett obviously had an anchor to bring him down from situations, or away from a situation.

Liam was the anchor.

Well, fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we think of this one? It is alright? Comments and suggestions are always appreciated! Warning: this chapter is a little smut heavy! Also, if you haven't read yet, I ended up writing the end of "The Boy With The Green Eyes"! And I wrote the final installment for that series as well! Please go check those out if interested !

It was awkward.

He knows that Brett and Liam were close, but he didn’t know, even with the extent of their relationship, it was that close.

“He’s your anchor?” He asked, and Brett nodded.

“You’re not mine.” Liam said to Brett, and that perked Theo up a bit.

“I know.” Brett answered.

So, who was Liam’s?

He shook himself out of his thoughts when Liam moved away from him to take Brett to the door. They exchanged a few words, and Liam hugged Brett. Brett hugged Liam back, drawing him close to his chest. Theo gave a warning growl, and Brett flashed his eyes.

“You two. Is dinner going to be this tense?” Liam asked, and both Alphas shrugged, eyes both on Liam.

“Who knows.” Brett said, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“Dinner is going to be at a park just in case I have to break you two up.” Liam said, and Brett smiled a little, and Liam smiled back, pushing Brett out of the door gently.

Theo waited a beat before pushing Liam against the door, hand grabbing both of his wrists, pinning them against the door. He pushed one of his legs between Liam’s making Liam’s spread.

“Possessive motherfucker.” Liam whispered, tilting his head back to let out a gasp when Theo sucked hard onto one of the hickeys from earlier.

Theo sucked a few more hickeys onto some exposed skin, taking of his hands, extending his claws and cutting Liam’s shirt off with it. Liam whined, but then whimpered when Theo made eye contact with him, crimson red meeting golden yellow.

“He was all over you, making his claim. You are _mine._ Do you understand me?” Theo a sked, and Liam nodded, his hips moving to grind down onto Theo’s thigh between his legs.

“Such a cockclut baby… don’t think you deserve to get fucked after what you just pulled. Think I should be the only one allowed to come tonight.” Liam whimpered, shaking his head.

“No, no, da—Alpha, please.” He whined, and Theo smiled a little, nodding.

“You can call me Daddy, baby, I don’t mind. But I still think that you shouldn’t be able to cum. Only me. Why don’t you get on your knees, baby. Hands behind your back, mouth open. Now.” Liam hurried to comply, fumbling a little.

Theo smiled, stepping back, giving Liam the room he needed to get down onto the floor. Liam did, sitting back on his heels, looking up at Theo. Theo groaned, hand going to his crotch. He undid the ties on his sweatpants, pushing them down his thighs, pulling his briefs with them. He walked closer, Liam’s eyes attached to his dick, watching every move it made.

“Open up.” He said, and Liam complied, opening his mouth, staring up at Theo through his hooded eyes. Theo grabbed the base, guiding it to Liam’s mouth, Liam’s mouth opening up more to fit him into it.

Theo slid in, moaning softly at the feeling of it. Liam took him so well, never gagging or choking once. He grabbed onto Liam’s hair, tugging at the strands gently, and Liam moaned around him, eyes rolling back. Huh. His boy liked pain. He pulled a little harder, and Liam moaned a little louder.

“Want me to fuck your mouth, baby?” He asked, and Liam nodded as best as he could.

Theo nodded, grabbing Liam’s hair in a tighter grip, staring to move in and out of his mouth quickly, taking the time to let Liam deep throat him, then pull back to do it all over again. He reached his climax after a bit, his thrusts becoming erratic. Liam choked a few times, but never told Theo to stop, always urged him to keep going. Theo came down Liam’s throat, using one last thrust, and Liam swallowed everything down. Theo panted, pulling out of Liam’s mouth gently, some of his spunk resting itself on Liam’s lips. He took his fingers, pushing it into Liam’s mouth.

“Suck.” He said, and Liam complied, never losing eye contact with Theo.

Theo pulled his fingers out, helping Liam stand. He saw a wet patch at the front of his jeans and raised an eyebrow. Liam blushed and looked away.

“I’ll let it slide for tonight.” He said, and Liam smiled a little, nodding.

“Can… hmm…” Liam trailed off, an Theo tilted his head up.

“Tell me what you want or what you need baby. I’ll make it happen.” Liam bit his lip, and looked up at Theo.

“I, um, I liked. When you took control. And fucked my mouth. It was nice.” He got out, and Theo smirked a little.

“Yeah? Want me to do it again?” He asked, and Liam nodded.

Liam leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, going to walk himself to the bathroom.

“I think you deserve a treat. I mean, you did take me so well.” Theo said, and Liam perked up, looking up at Theo.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Liam asked, and Theo thought it over.

“It’s been a while since I’ve eaten you out, huh? Gotta give my baby the best that he needs.” He purred, Liam blushing and nodding.

“Just… um. Don’t be mad.” Theo raised an eyebrow. “I have a plug in… I put it in after my shower.” Liam said, and Theo wanted it out now, replace it with himself.

“Well, why don’t you get to the bed and get on your hands and knees. I’ll be up in a moment.” Liam nodded, and made his way up there, and Theo could tell he was excited.

Theo waited until he heard Liam situate himself on the bed to head up the stairs, stripping out of his shirt and sweats, leaving him in his briefs. He walked up to where Liam was, hoodie pushed up, shorts down and off somewhere in his room.

Theo got onto the bed behind him, grabbing Liam and manhandling him how he wants. He got the right position, Liam ass up face down on the bed. He got right to work, taking his time exploring Liam, pushing himself deeper into him. Liam gasped and moaned, legs shaking, arms shaking from under him. Theo pulled away, running his hands down the back of his thighs.

“Taking me so good, Li. Taking me so good, sweetheart.” He said, and Liam gasped a little at the praises.

Theo smiled, diving back in, adding a finger in alongside his tongue, pushing it until he was knuckle deep. Liam gasped, calling out his name, or, well, what he liked to be called in the bedroom.

“Fuck.” He said, going back in, adding a second finger inside.

Liam came, just like that, legs shaking, arms threatening to give out. Theo pulled away gently, grabbing some wet wipes and Kleenex, wiping Liam down gently and getting him clean.

“Good, baby?” He asked, and Liam nodded, smiling softly at him.

“So good.” He said.

Theo laid down with him, pulling Liam close to him, scenting him.

“Lily wants you to take her to school tomorrow. She saw your car, and she said she wanted to look cool.” Liam mumbled, and Theo smiled.

“Time?”

“Eight. I wanna go with. I wanna show you off to all the jealous moms there.” Theo smiled more, kissing his head.

“I’ll be there.”

\-----------------------------------------------

They showed up to the school with ten minutes to spare, and Lily was a bundle of energy.

“Bubba!” She yelled, and Liam looked into the backseat, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm?”

“I love you!” She said, and Liam went soft, repeating the sentiment.

Liam and Theo walked her to her class, both of them hugging her. Theo heard the murmurs of all the moms, talking about how hot he was, talking about “what is that man doing with Theo.” Theo rolled his eyes, grabbing Liam gently by the waist and kissing him, adding tongue first thing.

That would show them.

Now, they had dinner.

With Brett.

Great.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a little rushed, but I promise that tomorrow a better and semi longer chapter will be posted :). Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

Theo clenched his jaw. The little shit was doing this on purpose.

They had gotten ready for dinner, Liam putting on some very fitting jeans, his ass accentuated with them.

After they had met in the park, Liam had been a non-stop flirt, laying his hands all over Brett, giggling at anything the man said, biting his lip.

He was doing it on purpose.

“I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” Liam said, standing.

Theo and Brett watched him go, both of them looking at one another. Theo was jealous, okay? He was. Watching _his_ man plaster himself all over Brett. Watching _his_ man flirt with another Alpha.

“Looks like your relationship isn’t as secure as you thought it was.” Theo could have the man killed point blank if he wanted to.

“I’ll be back.” Is all Theo replied with, and he got up, heading for the bathroom.

He pushed the door open, closing it and locking it behind himself. Liam looked up at him from the sink, eyes shining with mirth.

“Hi, Theooo.” Liam said, smiling wide.

Theo wasn’t having it.

“You think this is fucking funny, don’t you. You think this is a fucking game?” Theo asked, and Liam’s smile fell a little, eyes losing their cocky shine.

“No… I just… thought I could see you get jealous again…” He said, and Theo moved forwards, backing Liam into the counter, hand going around his throat.

“You belong to _me._ Not Brett. Not any other alpha. _Me._ ” He said, and Liam smiled a little.

“I did belong to Brett though.” Liam said, and Theo was not happy with that answer.

He squeezed his hand tighter, making Liam gasp, Liam’s hips moving against his thigh.

“You may have then, but you belong to me now. I am your alpha, not Brett. You are my beta.” He said, and Liam nodded.

“You gotta say the words Liam, I don’t know if the message is getting through to you.” He said, and Liam grabbed his forearm, eyes dark, hips moving in an unsteady rhythm.

“And if I say the message hasn’t gotten to me?” He asked. Theo just smiled.

“I think I’d love to remind you who you belong to.” Liam looked up at him.

“I don’t think the message is getting through to me, Alpha. I think I need to be reminded.”

Theo was happy to oblige.

\-----------------------------------------------

They both walked out, Liam with a limp, Theo with a smug smirk on his face. He had fucked Liam once, then Liam had sucked him off.

The message got through just fine.

They had sat down, Brett’s eyes flashing, moving himself to sit closer to them. Theo let out a warning growl, Brett still moving forwards.

“I don’t think my ass can take another fuck just now, Brett. Let’s all just enjoy this food.” He said, and Brett nodded, moving back to his own spot on the blanket.

Theo grabbed his sandwich, taking a bite, then handing it to Liam, letting him eat the rest. He wasn’t super hungry, his lunch had been big. Liam however, had not eaten anything at all that day, the only thing in his stomach, as gross as it sounded, was Theo’s spunk. Liam had been insatiable with it, wanting more and more from Theo. He was more than happy to indulge Liam, but his baby still needed food and water.

“Taste good?” He asked softly, Liam nodding, scarfing down the sandwich.

Brett was watching them, or Liam, and handed him his bag of chips. Liam smiled softly, taking the bag gently.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, and Brett smiled fondly, nodding.

They all ate in silence, all filling their stomachs with food. Theo and Brett just watched Liam, watching the way he ate, watching the way he moved. He was spastic with his movements, but he was still so goddamn beautiful.

“So, would you two be open for a threesome?” Brett asked.

Theo choked.

Liam blushed.

Well then.

“No.” Theo said, making the word final.

\------------------------------------------------------

“You’d really be okay with a threesome?” Theo asked, and Liam blushed.

They had headed back to Theo’s place, both of them staying in the car.

“I mean, you two are hot as fuck, I wouldn’t mind.” He said softly, looking up.

“No.” Theo said.

“I’ve had a threesome before, Theo. It’s not new.” And Theo froze.

“With who?” He asked, and Liam looked away.

“These two guys from school. It was a joke though, not enjoyable.” He said, and Theo vowed to rip them to shreds. He couldn’t have his baby feeling like that. Couldn’t let people like that get away.

“Names?” He asked, and Liam told him, giving specific details too.

Theo nodded, pulling out his phone and sending a text off to his family.

“Why did you need to know that?” He asked, and Theo smiled at him.

“No reason. But we are not having a threesome with Brett. Or anyone. I do not share.” Liam just smiled and nodded a little.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Can I try something?” Liam had asked at around eleven that night, both of them had somehow gone from cuddling to making out.

“What do you wanna try?” Theo asked, looking up at his mate, eyes searching.

“A lap dance.”

Fuck yeah.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The lap dance had been so good. Theo had never been that turned on in his whole life, had never wanted to touch, to claim, the mount, Liam more.

Liam was an expert at it, clearly not needing to ‘try’ anything.

“I want to fuck you so bad. Please, just one more time.” Theo begged, and Liam smiled, shaking his head.

“Tomorrow you can.” He said, and Theo nodded.

Tomorrow it would be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, what do we think of this chapter? Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

The next morning however, Theo woke up to an empty bed.

He shot up, looking around his room, finding that empty as well, as well as the bathroom attached. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, grabbing sweats on his way out of his bedroom door. He couldn’t hear Liam anywhere in the house, couldn’t hear him in the building. He made his way down the stairs, seeing that the living room was a mess, the couch cushions torn up, claw marks embedded in his couch.

That was his favorite couch.

He looked around, found that glass had shattered in the kitchen, littering his floor.

How had he not woken up?

That’s when he smelt it.

It smelt of… electricity, and a foreign Alpha.

Fuck.

Ennis had gotten to him. Ennis had gotten to Liam. Ennis took what was _his._

“Fuck!” He yelled into the open space of the living room, hands coming up, grabbing his hair.

He looked around the rest of the house. Liam had put up a big fight, he could tell. His boy had always been able to take care of himself, but he should’ve been there. Should’ve been awake. He looked outside of the window, looking down at the street. He saw that there was almost no one, the sky gloomy, a rain storm coming to take over the town. Fitting for the situation at hand.

He made his way back to his room, grabbing his phone, practically ripping it off of the charger. He fumbled with trying to unlock it, having to put the passcode in instead of using his thumbprint. He pulled up Derek’s contact, and was met with a grunt.

“Derek. Ennis, he’s back. They’re all back.” His voice sounded distant, unlike his usual authoritative tone.

“Did they get to Liam?” Derek asked, sounding more alert than when he first answered the phone.

“Yes.” There was rustling on the other side of the phone, Derek saying something to someone, it sounded like Stiles, and then reassured Theo he’d be over in about fifteen minutes.

Theo hung up, phone dropping and clattering against the hardwood of the floor, Theo bringing his hands to his hair again and tugging at the strands, tears filling his eyes. He didn’t know what he would do if Liam died. He didn’t know what he would do if Liam didn’t survive. Liam was his everything. Liam was almost everyone’s everything.

Ennis was ruthless when he found his target. He would torture, maim, and then kill the victim. He’d leave their body parts on doorsteps of people that they loved, would taunt their loved ones with pictures, videos, letters. Anything that would destroy family, friends, and loved ones.

He hadn’t realized that someone was knocking on his door until Derek had broken it in, eyes wide, searching. They locked eyes, and Derek moved forwards, crushing Theo in a bear hug. He gasped softly, light hands going around his shoulders. That was Stiles. The two sandwiched him in a hug.

“We’re going to find him, and we’re going to get him back, Theo. I promise.” Derek said, and he nodded.

He had never been weak like this in front of someone before, never showing this type of emotion.

He pulled away, ducking out of their grasps, wiping at his eyes. He nodded again, picking up all of the tattered remains, Derek and Stiles helping.

Stiles started on the kitchen, bending down to pick up the glass.

“Ouch!” He yelled, and both of them were over in an instant, crouching down in front of him.

Stiles had cut his hand open, blood seeping from his palm.

“I think I’m gonna faint, I can’t look at this.” Stiles did look pale, and Theo looked at Derek.

“Baby, you’re going to be fine. I just gotta stitch it up.” Derek said, and Theo grabbed the first aid kit he kept in the cabinet under the sink, handing it over.

Both men worked on cleaning and stitching the wound, Stiles flinching at the press of the needle against his skin.

“Talk to me baby, about anything.” Derek said, wiping away some more of the blood off of his palm.

“Used to have to stitch Liam up almost all the time…” Stiles said, and Theo looked up. They locked eyes.

“Why?” He asked.

“His father. And when he would fight.” Stiles answered, and Theo raised an eyebrow.

“My baby. Fighting? That doesn’t sound like Liam.” He said, and Stiles smiled a little, most of the pain having been gone by now.

“There’s still a few things you don’t know about him.” He said, and Theo nodded a bit.

He was right, Theo didn’t know. But he wanted to. He wanted to learn every fact and part of Liam. Wanted to learn the odds and ins of him. Wanted to know what made him tick, what made him smile the brightest.

He wanted to know everything about Liam.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The first day was planning.

They found a few of the routes that Ennis had taken, the dumbass. They tracked the plates, tracked the routes, seeing if they led anywhere.

They came up with nothing. Utter shit.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The second day was much of the same.

Derek had to hold Theo down when he went into a rage, his wolf angry at everyone.

Theo had to be put into a room with a solid steel door, no wolf able to get out of it from the inside.

Theo cried.

He cried, and cried, and cried. Crying out for Liam, crying for the people he’s lost, crying for not protecting anyone well enough.

\-------------------------------------------------

The third day is when Derek came crashing down.

Ennis had, in the middle of the night, gotten to Stiles.

Ennis had taken Derek’s mate.

Theo was the one to hold Derek back now, Derek snarling and growling at everyone, even his own mother.

“They took him!” He yelled to the group, and they all flinched back, the boom of the Alpha’s tone frightening.

“They took him.”

Theo understood.

\------------------------------------------------

The fourth day is when they had gotten a hit.

Ennis had sent a photograph.

The envelope had smelt strongly of pine and oak, all signs of being in the woods. Deep in the woods.

They had opened it, seeing that both of their boys were bleeding, Stiles having cuts and scratches on his stomach, Liam faring much the same, left eye bruised, purple powder sitting on his cheek.

Wolfsbane.

Fuck.

Theo and Derek slammed their fists down onto the table.

They wanted blood, and they wanted it _now._

\------------------------------------------------------

Day five and six passed by slowly, nothing new coming in the mail, no new signs of Ennis. Theo and Derek had barely slept, barely eaten unless their families forced food into them.

Theo had to talk to Katherine, Lily and Lauren, telling them that their nephew and brother wasn’t going to be coming home any time soon.

Katherine had yelled at him, Lily had cried, and Lauren had stayed silent.

Lauren was the first to inflict anything physical on him.

“You piece of fucking shit! I fucking hate you! You needed to keep him safe, you promised!” She punched him in the chest, kicked, flailed.

“Lauren—” He started, but she cut him off with a strangled sound, a mix between a yell and a sob.

“My baby brother is out there, and he could be dead because of you!” Theo already knew this.

He already knew all of it.

\------------------------------------------------------

Day seven was one of the worst days they had gone through.

Ennis had sent a video this time.

It showed both of their boys, tied up, weak, malnourished.

Ennis had shown Liam first, grabbing him by his throat, pressing a knife against it. Liam showed no emotion, something Theo had told him to do.

Never show weakness to your enemy.

Ennis had cut Liam up a bit, growling and yelling at him, Stiles flinching in the corner.

They were both so strong, it was scary to see.

Ennis moved onto Stiles when he was done with Liam.

Stiles did the same as Liam.

Showed no emotion.

Theo felt his claws pop out, heard Derek’s come out as well.

Then both of them screamed.

Derek and Theo looked up again, and they saw that Ennis had embedded a knife into Stiles, shoving wolfsbane into Liam.

They covered their mouths, shock and anger coursing through them. They needed to do something, and they needed to do it now.

If they didn’t? They’d lose their mates. Their lifeline.

Their home.

\----------------------------------------------------

The Hale and Raeken family came together as one, all past and present qualms thrown out of the window. Talia and Ms. Raeken found the main area that Ennis was in.

He was deep into the woods, deeper than anyone would ever dare go in.

Oh, but they didn’t care. They’d get them back, no matter what it took.

\----------------------------------------------------

Day eight was extraction day.

They had found the cabin in the woods, hearing the staggering breathing of Stiles and Liam, hearing Ennis taunt them, telling them that no one was coming for them, that they were going to wither away alone.

Like hell.

Derek broke down the door, Ennis whipping around, movements too slow to register anything remotely close to a fighting stance. Theo moved past them, Derek knocking him out in one solid punch.

Theo fell to his knees in front of Liam, grabbing his face in both hands, Liam’s eyes distant and cloudy.

“Baby, baby, I’m right here. I’m right here, don’t worry. We’re going to get you out of here.” Liam attempted to nod, but his head fell back, revealing bruises littered all over, finger indentations wrapped around his throat like a vice.

Theo looked over to Derek and Stiles, Stiles bleeding out in several places, fading in and out of consciousness.

They both got Stiles and Liam out and to the cars, Derek having his mother drive the SUV, and Theo having his uncle drive his BMW. They weren’t letting them go, weren’t letting either of them out of their sight.

They were just lucky to have their boys back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I have to get to bed since it's late and I have school haha. Also, who should Melissa end up with? Comments and suggestions, as always, are always open! Thank you all for the support!

Two times.

Liam had flatlined two times.

Theo felt almost every fiber of his being be split apart each time he heard his boys heart stop. Felt like tearing the world to shreds, wanting to claw his way though every single person who dared test him, who dared put a hand on Liam. Stiles hadn’t fared much better, losing his pulse almost three times.

They both had to let go of their hands when they arrived to the hospital, nurses and doctors pushing them away, rolling them down in the gurney to a hospital room.

Theo waited until he couldn’t hear Liam’s heart beat anymore to take an official breakdown, his walls caving, the wolf making itself known. He looked for his nearest target which was Brett, and he grabbed the Alpha, pushing him until they were outside.

“You aren’t fucking wanted here!” He yelled, and Brett yelled back.

“I have every right to be here!” Theo actually snarled at the man, hands going to push at him again, but Derek caught them.

“Theo! Not now!” He yelled, and Theo wanted to scream.

Liam was hurt. Liam _died_ in his arms. _Twice._ It was Theo’s fault that Liam was in this situation.

He fell onto his ass, hands going to his hair. He pulled at it, crying for the first time in hours. He felt himself choke up, a sob making it’s way past his lips. He hiccupped, the sobs wracking his frame more violently.

Derek sat down next to him, pulling him close.

“They’re both going to be okay, and then we can take them home, make better alarm and security systems, make sure they’re protected almost twenty-four seven.” Derek said, and Theo just nodded.

He needed to go see Liam, needed to hold him, needed to speak to him.

“Is it okay if I see him too?” Brett asked softly, and Theo’s head shot up, eyes glowing their deep crimson red.

“I think it would be better to wait, Mr. Talbot.” Derek said, and Brett nodded, sinking back into his own spot on the street.

The three Alphas sat there, Theo going through a midlife crisis, Derek calming him down, Brett sulking in his sadness.

A nurse came out, she had dark curly brown hair. She smiled warmly at them, crouching down in front of Derek and Theo.

“You two came with Liam and Stiles, right?” She asked, and the two nodded. She smiled again, holding out her hands.

“You two can come see them now.” They both took her hands, hauling themselves up.

She walked them inside, through the corridors, down the few hallways, then to an elevator. Theo took a peek at her name tag and saw that it said “Melissa McCall”. He tensed. Then he remembered, she wasn’t married to Scott’s father anymore, hadn’t seen Scott in years.

The elevator doors dinged open, and she led them to two separate rooms. Stiles was first, and Derek practically fell to his knees in front of Stiles’ bed, Stiles running a shaky hand over his hair, smiling at him.

Melissa smiled, shutting the door gently, then taking Theo’s arm and guiding him to a room further down the hall.

“I should warn you, he might not be able to talk, the hands that were around his throat damaged his vocal chords. Please try and let him rest his voice.” She said, and Theo nodded.

He just needed to see his baby.

She opened the door to Liam, and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He looked so pale, the hand marks around his neck standing out like an ugly sweater. He felt himself choke a little, Liam’s eyes flitting around before opening, gaze landing on Theo.

Even after everything, Liam still smiled at him, holding a shaky hand out for him to take. He moved forwards quickly, taking the hand gently. Melissa closed the door, and Theo brought a hand to Liam’s hair, pushing it back away from his face gently.

“Hi, sweetheart.” He whispered, and Liam just smiled softly.

He attempted talking, but his voice was too damaged, too broken. Theo shushed him gently, leaning down and kissing him softly. The healing must not have kicked in yet for Liam, but it would soon.

“There’s, um… Brett is here to see you.” He mumbled, and Liam nodded.

Theo had heard Brett outside the door, so he told him to come in, and Brett did, looking worse for wear. Liam gave Brett a small smile, so Theo stepped back, watching as Brett swept Liam up into a hug, mindful of the injuries that hadn’t healed yet.

“Hi, bubs… Hi… It’s okay.” Brett soothed, a hand running itself through Liam’s hair.

Theo intervened when the hug had lasted more than five minutes, gently prying Brett off of Liam.

“Chair.” Is all he said.

Brett sat down in the chair, eyes focused on Liam. Theo grabbed the second chair, bringing it around and seating himself next to Liam, only a few inches between the two of them. Liam just closed his eyes, getting himself more comfortable.

“I love you.”

And Liam passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------

Stiles would be okay, Derek reported in their group chat. A few of his cuts had been infected, but they would heal in no time. Theo had texted his update on Liam, the healing had started kicking in around two that morning, the bruises keeping themselves there, but his vocal chords healing.

Liam really did bruise easily.

Brett and Theo didn’t get a wink of sleep, too worried about the beta in the bed.

\----------------------------------------------------

Liam woke up with a gasp, body shooting up. He put a hand over his heart, looking around the room.

He had a nightmare about Ennis again, watching as he hurt Stiles, watching the way he took his time stabbing Stiles, taunting them.

Theo was up in an instant, sitting next to Liam on the bed, grabbing him and pulling him close.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay…” He said, and Liam nodded, eyes prickling with tears.

Theo felt his heart clench at the sight, bringing Liam closer to him.

He vowed to keep him safe, make sure he never got hurt like this ever again.

\----------------------------------------------------

Melissa had told Derek and Theo that Stiles and Liam would have a hard time with certain things in everyday life, what with Ennis, both of them showing the signs. They knew it was going to happen, no one was ever truly okay after something like that happened.

Liam and Stiles had grabbed each other’s hands, linking their fingers together, squeezing. Derek and Theo watched.

“Now, Stiles, I want to see you again, I miss having you over for dinner.” Melissa said, and Derek raised an eyebrow.

“You too, Liam. I miss seeing my boys.” She said, and they both nodded, small smiles on their faces.

“Can we bring our boyfriends?” Liam asked, and Melissa nodded, leaning and kissing their heads.

“Of course, just please come… It’s starting to get lonely in the house.” She said, and Stiles nodded sympathetically.

“We’ll be there, Ms. McCall.” He said, and Melissa lightly cuffed him in the back of his head.

“I told you, call me Melissa.”

They all smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Theo headed home with Liam once he was released, Brett giving Liam the gentlest bear hug he had ever seen. Liam promised he could come over to check in on him once in a while as long as there was no funny business. Theo agreed.

He got into the car with Liam, moving his right hand over and squeezing his thigh. Liam looked over, smile on his face.

“What do you want to do, baby?” Theo asked, and Liam pretended to think, eyes roaming over the interior of the car.

“Hmmm, well, I remember quite distinctly, I told you that in the morning, before I was taken, that you could fuck me.” He said, and Theo choked.

“Baby, you just got away from one of the most notorious gang leaders of the east coast.” Theo said, and Liam just stared at him.

“Okay, and I got saved. Now, I want you to take me home, lay me down on _our_ bed, and fuck me so hard into tomorrow, I can’t walk and don’t remember my own name.” Liam said, raising an eyebrow.

Theo just stared. Who knew his baby was a power bottom.

“You want me to go and get Brett, get him to do it for me?” And Theo growled.

“Don’t you ever say that shit again.” Theo said, starting the car, putting it into drive.

Finally.

Finally, he was going to get to take care of his baby.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, shorter chapter! But comments and suggestions are welcome! Also, should we bring mama McCall in as a recurring character in this story? Thank you all for your support!

The time never came though, Liam’s family all sitting on the chairs in his living room. He set Liam down, looking around at everyone’s faces.

“Um, well, this is a surprise.” Theo said, and Liam looked around at his family, pushing himself more into Theo’s embrace.

“Hi, Liam.” Lauren said, and Liam nodded at her, looking around at his aunt and Lily.

“Li, can we talk to you?” Katherine asked, and Liam nodded. “Alone.” She said, and Liam shook his head no.

“Whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of Theo.” Liam said, and Theo sat them down, Katherine making a distrustful face.

“Fine. We don’t like you staying here, or seeing Theo. He got you into this mess, and we want you out of it. It’s not safe for you here. You died, Liam. Twice.” Liam just raised an eyebrow, looking between the two eldest ladies.

“I appreciate the concern, but I’m content to stay here. Theo keeps me safe, excluding this incident, and he takes care of me. I don’t have to worry about anything when I’m with him.” Liam said, and Theo’s Alpha purred on the inside, happy that he could keep his mate sated and content.

“Liam—” Lauren started, and Liam shushed her.

“I do not want to move back. I love you all, but I’m happy here. I want to stay here.” Liam said, and Lily promptly burst into tears.

“I hate you!” Lily screamed at him, and Liam moved back a little, stunned at the admission.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Lily.” He said softly, and Theo looked between the two, Lily starting to scream.

Lauren took her out of the room, walking them to the outside corridor. Katherine looked at them, and kept her gaze on Theo.

“Do you plan on marrying Liam?” She asked, and Theo nodded, face serious.

“Yes. I plan on marrying him, having kids with him, and I plan on always taking care of him, no matter what.” He said. Liam looked over at him, shock written all over his face.

He just needed to know everything about his boyfriend.

\-------------------------------------------------

Katherine, Lily and Lauren ended up leaving after another ten minutes, Theo locking the door behind them. He turned towards Liam, raising his eyebrows.

“We need to have a talk.” Liam swallowed. Theo grabbed his wrists, dragging him to the bedroom.

“Sit, please.” He said, and Liam obeyed, looking up at Theo.

“Stiles told me something funny last week… about you fighting.” Liam’s eyes widened, and he looked down at the floor, Theo grabbing his hands.

“I, um… well, I have a disorder. It’s stupid, but I take medication every morning for it. Before I was put on it, I had a very bad, um, episode? It caused me to lash out at everyone, everything. Got me expelled from my school. With Brett. Then I moved to Beacon Hills where I met Stiles, and by default, Scott. They uh, helped me get my anger down, more manageable. Stiles took me to see Melissa, Scott’s mother, and she got me some medicine, which is the meds I now take. Um… my dad, he had the same problem, so it was passed down from him to me.” Theo nodded, hanging onto every word that he said.

“What’s the disorder called?” Theo asked, and Liam looked down again, wringing his hands.

“It’s called IED. Intermittent Explosive Disorder.” He said, and Theo looked at him, brows furrowed.

What kind of disorder was that?

“It’s an anger disorder.” Liam said, and Theo nodded. “Bet you want to be with me now, huh.” Liam said, self depreciatingly.

“I want to stay with you, anger issues or not.” Theo said, and Liam shrugged. “Stiles also told me that he had to stitch you up.” Liam smiled a bit, nodding.

“I got into a lot of fights, my love. Stiles was like my big brother, he always took care of me. And Scott was too, but… Scott just, um… yeah.” Liam said, and Theo nodded a bit.

“You went to school with Brett?” He asked, and Liam nodded.

“Devenford Prep.” He said, and Theo smirked a little.

“You were a little prep boy, huh?” He asked, and Liam snorted, pushing him a little.

“You don’t get to see photos.” He said, and Theo just pouted.

“Tell me about your family, then?” He asked, and Liam pulled away a bit, eyes going a little glassy.

“Um, well, you’ve met my aunt, and my two sisters. Seen my parents, kind of.” He said, and Theo nodded.

“But I want to know.” He said, and Liam took a deep breath.

“Parents are abusers, they use drugs, alcohol, anything to fuel it. I was severely beaten once, was taken to the hospital. Aunt is the closest relative for me and Lauren and Lily to live with. My grandparents are dead, they weren’t around much anyways.” He said. Theo took what he would get.

“I want you to meet my family.” Theo said, and Liam shook his head, hands grabbing Theo’s.

“I, um, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that.” He said, and Theo nodded, understanding.

“That’s okay, maybe soon, then.” He smiled, and Liam nodded.

“But yeah, there you go.” He said, and Theo leaned up, kissing him softly.

Liam kissed him back, hands cupping his face, and pulled Theo up onto the bed with him. He laid back, allowing Theo to lay between his spread legs, arms bracketing his head. Theo kissed his jaw, down to his neck, sucking a few hickeys into the skin. Liam gasped, his head falling back, Theo kissing harder.

They both shot up though when there was a knock on the door, Theo covering Liam’s body with his own.

“Who is it?” He asked, and he heard a giggle and a gruff voice on the other side. Derek and Stiles were here.

“Come on in!” Liam said, and him and Stiles both burst out into a fit of giggles.

Theo and Derek locked eyes, half glaring at one another.

They were just happy to hear the laughs and see the smiles from both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another short chapter! I hope this one is okay! Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Theo made Derek and Stiles leave after five minutes of them being in his home. He was so sick and tired of people interrupting his time with Liam, family or not.

“But, Theo—” Stiles had tried, and Theo sent him a look, pointing to the front door. Derek just smiled, winking at him and grabbing Stiles by the hips, dragging him out of the house, into the corridor.

Theo rolled his eyes, making his way back to his bedroom where Liam was, legs still spread, arms above his head. Liam looked up, smiling at him, and Theo smiled back, crawling back onto the bed, up Liam’s body. He grabbed Liam’s wrists with one hand, other hand trailing down his body. Liam bit his lip, and Theo looked up at him, leaning up and kissing him softly. Liam kissed him back, hips grinding up against his own, moving in slow, sensual circles. Theo ground his own hips down, pressing Liam further into the bed.

“Fuck, Theo…” Liam said, legs wrapping around Theo’s waist, Theo sitting up, flipping himself onto his back, Liam straddling his waist.

“I mean, I’d love to fuck you sometime tonight, but I want you to fuck yourself on my cock.” Liam choked a bit, covering his mouth.

“I’ve never rode someone before…” Theo found that a little hard to believe, seeing as before, Liam would get paid for sex. “I know you find it hard to believe, but I haven’t. I felt most vulnerable while doing it, and it gave them the power, and I wanted the power of it. So, thus, I didn’t ride anyone. You’ll be my first and last man I ride.” He said, and Theo smiled.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, then we don’t have to do it.” Liam shrugged.

“You make me feel most comfortable. I feel safe with you, and I know you wouldn’t violate my trust.” Liam said, and Theo practically melted.

He made Liam feel safe.

_He_ did that.

He smiled.

“Then, let’s do it.”

\-----------------------------------------------

He swore he was on cloud nine.

Liam rode him at just the right speed, moving his hips at just the right time.

“Oh my god, Theo…” Theo looked up at him.

“Nuh uh, what’s my proper name?” Theo asked, fingers grabbing his jaw, moving it so Liam was looking at him.

“Daddy…?” Liam asked, hesitantly.

Theo smiled, nodding.

“There you go, sweet boy.” He said, and Liam blushed, hips picking up their rhythm.

They didn’t talk much, both of them basking in the feeling of each other. They both reached their climax around the same time, both of them gasping and panting. Liam grabbed Theo’s hands, holding them, keeping himself steady.

Theo watched as Liam came apart, eyes rolling back into his head, hips stuttering. Theo worked him through it, getting himself through his own.

They both held onto each other, holding each other close.

“You make me happy, Theo.” Liam said, resting his head on Theo’s chest.

“You make me happy too, Liam.” He said, hand coming to cradle the back of Liam’s head.

“We should take the mating bite… you and I.” Liam said, and Theo sat up a little.

“You’d want that with me?” He asked, and Liam nodded, smiling.

“I want everything with you.” He said. Theo sat up fully, bringing Liam close.

“Okay, then, lets do it. Right now.” Theo said, and Liam perked up, looking excited.

Theo told him what they would need to do, and how they would need to do it. Liam nodded, mapping out the space on Theo’s junction of where his teeth should go. Theo did the same, looking at him.

“You’re sure you want this, right?” He asked, and Liam nodded.

“Yes.”

\------------------------------------------------------

It was like pure heaven, both of them biting down at the same time.

Theo pulled away, wiping the blood from his mouth, Liam doing the same thing. They looked at each other, eyes flashing in tandem, red meeting gold. Liam smiled his bright, dimpled smile, Theo giving one of his own back. He leaned close, kissing Liam softly, licking into his mouth. He tasted blood from both parties, but he didn’t care. He just completed his bond. His bond with his mate.

Life was good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we think! Also, would you guys mind checking out my newest story? If not, that's okay! Anyways, comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Life was not fucking good.

Life was not fucking good at all.

Liam ended up getting into a fight with his dad, which then ended in the police being called, which then ended with them both being held in a holding cell. Theo was trying to get into contact with the bonds people, but no one was available. He asked to just pay for Liam, but they lied and told him he’d have to pay for Liam’s father too.

Yeah, tough shit.

His mom ended up taking the phone, threatening the people on the other line, negotiating a deal with them. She growled a little, handing the phone back to him. He took it, putting it back to his ear, the lady telling him Liam would be released soon. He said his thanks, furious at everyone and everything.

Liam had told him he had it under control. He told Theo he was done with fighting, done with getting involved. He guessed he couldn’t blame him though. Theo wanted to tear Liam’s father to shreds, maybe even inflict more damage after that. Who knows.

He pushed himself away from his office chair, heading for the stairs. Derek walked in with Stiles, Stiles looking both parts of fucked up.

Theo raised and eyebrow, and Derek looked like he was fuming.

Stiles must have gotten himself into another predicament.

He waved at them, pushing the door open, heading for his car. He started to get annoyed though, traffic was being a bitch. Of course, the one night he actually has somewhere important to be, traffic decides to pick up.

He growled at a few people driving slow in front of him, flipping them off, and weaving his way through traffic to get to the jail.

He finally arrived after what felt like forever, shoulders more tense than when he left. He got out of the car, grabbing his ID, and some money. He paid the parking meter, then went inside, going through the process of paying, then being taken back to receive Liam. He waited impatiently, his Alpha discontent with the smells, the feeling, everything.

He looked up when he heard the sound of feet dragging, seeing Liam holding his papers in one hand, feet shuffling against the floor. He looked tired.

Well, he and Liam hadn’t slept for the rest of the night after mating, and Liam had to run some errands earlier today anyways. His dad must have been on his way with the errands. Liam signed the papers, getting his wrist band cut off.

Theo stood, arms crossed over his chest, and Liam turned around, having the audacity to be ashamed. Good, he should be. He knew better than this.

“Let’s go.” He said. Liam just silently followed.

They both got to the car, Theo unlocking it and stepping in and sitting in the seat. It was an awkward five seconds, then Theo turned, giving him a piece of his mind.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” He yelled, and Liam flinched. Theo knew he should’ve stopped, but he couldn’t. Not now.

“You know better than this! Are you that fucking stupid?!” Liam whimpered, and Theo kept hurling the insults, kept yelling.

He stopped when Liam let out a sob, a hand going over his mouth to cover it. Theo covered his own mouth, trying to find the words for an apology. Liam took a deep breath, wiping at his eyes.

“I think I’m gonna get a ride home with my aunt.” He said, stepping out of the car.

He grabbed his phone, dialing Katherine’s number, asking for her to come and get him.

Theo stepped out as well, trying to apologize after he was off the phone.

“Baby… I didn’t mean any of that, I swear. It was just a stressful night…” He tried, but Liam shook his head.

His wolf howled at him to do _something._ Anything.

“I don’t want to say something I will regret so I’ll leave you with this. I love you, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Theo felt his heart break a little.

He had already caused pain to his boy, and they had only been mates for one day.

He groaned softly when Katherine took off, feeling the guilt and shame and embarrassment well up inside of him.

He was definitely going to have to make this up to Liam.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Brett decided to come over that night.

“You called your mate stupid? Are _you_ stupid?” He yelled, and Theo yelled back.

“I know what I said was wrong! I know! And I regret it!” Brett just laughed a little.

“What’s so fucking funny, asshole?” He asked, and Brett just stared at him.

“I would’ve made a better mate for him than you. I could’ve given him the best life he wanted, given him more freedom than you do. You’re in the mob, and he’s always going to be in danger. With me? He would’ve been able to go out freely, not have to look over his shoulder.” Theo just let out an angry noise. He pushed Brett, and Brett pushed back.

It turned into an all out brawl between the two Alphas.

\----------------------------------------------------

They both sat down, panting and huffing, both bleeding from their nose and mouth. They looked at each other, then to the wall.

At least it was out of their system.

“You love him?” Theo asked. Brett nodded.

“I do.” He said, and Theo nodded.

“Me, too.” He said. Brett nodded again.

They sat in silence.

“So.” Brett said. Theo looked over, and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked.

“He any good in bed still?” He asked, and Theo laughed a little.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” He said, Brett laughing a little too.

It was easier, now. They weren’t too mad at one another anymore. Just slightly pissed off.

He was still going to woo the shit out of Liam tomorrow.

\----------------------------------------------------

He showed up at the Dunbar household, raising his fist to knock.

Lauren swung the door open though, before he could. She fixed him with a stare, so he stared back.

“Can I help you, Raeken?” She asked. Ah, back to last names.

“Yes, actually. I want to come in and see Liam.” He said.

She just rose a brow, stepping out and shutting the door.

“You think I’m gonna let you see him? Just like that? After you called him names, told him he was too stupid?” She asked. Theo swallowed a little. He forgot older sisters could be scary.

“I wanted to apologize to him for that. Make it up to him.” Lauren just laughed a little.

“No.”

She shut the door in his face.

\----------------------------------------------------

Liam texted him that night.

**Li Baby: Sorry about Lauren.**

**T Daddy: It’s okay.**

**Li Baby: okay.**

The conversation ended after that.

He sighed softly, putting his phone on the charger.

He was fucking stupid.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Liam came to him by the end of the week.

He was wearing a soft gray sweater with a pair of skinny jeans and some torn up vans. Theo was in his study, but looked up when Liam came in.

“Hi, my love.” He said gently, setting down the file.

“I used the spare key…” He mumbled, fingers playing with the sleeves of his sweater.

“That’s fine, I leave it there for you if you forget yours.” He said. Liam just nodded a little.

“Do you really think I’m stupid?” He whispered and Theo shook his head quickly.

“No, baby. You’re the smartest man I know. I don’t think you could ever be stupid.” He said, and Liam just looked so sad.

His wolf was whining at him, telling him to go comfort a pack mate, _his_ mate.

Liam came to him first, arms wrapping around him gently. Hesitant.

He pulled Liam close, breathing him in, scenting him. They’d be okay soon. He knows they would be.

He pulled Liam closer to him, whispering in his ear.

“I love you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had the idea of Liam's body changing based off of another fic I had read, and I hope you all don't hate me for adding it. But, please do leave comments and suggestions, I'd love to hear them <3.

Liam had told him later that night that he had felt different.

He told Theo that he felt like his body was changing, that something felt _wrong._

Theo had assured him that they would get checked over by a doctor, a supernatural specialist. Liam nodded, laying back down against Theo, trying to get content again. Theo bent down to kiss his head, but he smelt… different. He took another smell again, and he knew that smell.   
It was fucking Brett.

“You and Brett hung out?” He asked, and Liam shrunk a bit, eyes casting themselves downwards.

Theo felt his heart clench, and not in a good way. He did that to Liam, he made Liam feel insecure. He made Liam go quiet.

“I had a bad dream…” He said, and Theo nodded.

“I’m still very sorry for what I said to you. I didn’t mean any of it. At all.” He said, and Liam just shrugged.

“Heard it before, heard worse.” Theo felt his heart clench again, and he brought Liam closer to him, holding him gently.

They laid there together, occasionally scent marking one another. Liam eventually fell asleep, breathing evening out, body going slack against Theo. Theo tucked him in, pressing a gentle kiss to his head. He wanted to cry. He wanted to just scream and cry. His wolf was telling him to, telling him that was his punishment for hurting Liam. For hurting the one person he loves.

He made his way down the stairs, hands in his pockets. He walked over to the couch that had been delivered earlier that week, sitting down, grabbing the remote. He sat down, turning the TV on, changing it to the Discovery channel. He watched it, but he wasn’t really watching it. He was zoned out, replaying the night in his head…

_Theo slammed his hand down on the center console, Liam jumping and flinching back._

_“How could you be so fucking stupid?! Getting into a fight with your dad!” He had yelled, Liam whimpering out an apology._

_“What was that, huh? Speak up, Jesus Christ!” His voice had gotten louder, the Alpha authority coming out._

_“I… I-I said I was so-sorry. I’m sorry.” Liam said, choking on his spit halfway through his sentence, and Theo just growled._

_“Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it!” Liam flinched again, eyes filling with tears. “You fucking know better, you stupid piece of shit!” And, that was not ever meant to come out of his mouth, nor was that what he ever thought about Liam._

_He went to apologize, but Liam’s open sobs cut him off, showing him the damage he had done._

_Fuck._

He felt hands on his face, a voice telling him to shh, telling him everything was okay, and that everything was okay.

He focused his eyes again, the tears falling away, revealing a soft haired Liam. He squeezed the hands that were on his face tightly, tears springing to his eyes again. Liam hushed him, bringing him closer. He let out a choked noise, arms going around Liam, bringing him onto his lap. He never meant any of it, never meant to say any of it. He loves Liam. So, so much.

“It’s okay, my love… we’re okay, we’re just fine… shhh…” Liam said, pushing Theo’s face into his neck, and Theo scented him there, trying to keep the tears at bay.

He nuzzled his face further into his neck, switching his face over to the other side of Liam’s neck. Liam just ran a hand through his hair, fingers lightly scratching at his scalp.

He pulled away when his wolf and himself felt sated, felt well enough to not cry. He looked up at Liam who smiled softly at him, leaning down, pressing a closed mouth kiss to his lips, not deepening it. Theo was okay with that, content with just kissing like this. And they did, for all of five minutes. Until Liam pulled away, hand on his stomach. Theo looked at him, eyes a little wide, alarm written on his face.

“M’okay, don’t worry, yeah?” He asked softly, and Theo just nodded.

He was sure they were fine.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They were not fine. Liam was throwing up non stop the next morning, dry heaving in between. Theo sat right behind him, hand rubbing at his back, other texting away to their family doctor who specializes in the supernatural. His name was Deaton, but he was one cryptic bastard.

He explained the situation, telling him Liam’s symptoms, telling him what was happening at the moment. The doctor didn’t reply for another five minutes, and when he did, it wasn’t the answer he was looking for. He growled a little, and Liam whimpered, dry heaving into the toilet again. Theo dropped his phone, hands going to Liam’s bare sides, draining some of the pain he was in. Liam grabbed one of his hands, intertwining their fingers together.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m right here for you. Always.” He said, and Liam made a small noise.

He eventually fell back against Theo eventually, body spasming a little. Theo held him close, soothing any aches and pains he had.

“We need to go see a doctor today, baby.” Liam shook his head no.

“It’s… it’s just a bug…” Liam said, and Theo raised an eyebrow.

“We can’t get sick, baby.” He said quietly, and Liam just shrugged.

“I’m sure it’ll pass by tomorrow.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

It did not pass the next day

\-----------------------------------------------------

It didn’t pass the next either.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Baby, please. We need to get you to the doctor, like, now.” He said, and Liam groaned from the bed, shaking his head.

“Don’t wanna…” He said, and Theo rolled his eyes, grabbing the blanket off of him, pulling Liam to the edge of the bed by his ankles. Liam yelped, swatting at Theo’s hands.

“Baby, please. We can find out what this is…” He pleaded, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Liam bit his lip, relenting. He got up, grabbing a hoodie and a pair of jeans from Theo’s drawer. He threw both on, grabbing the deodorant, then the cologne. Liam didn’t need the cologne, but Theo knew he only wore it if they were going somewhere with a new person.

Theo went to the car with him, heading to Deaton’s office, Liam grabbing his stomach. Theo looked over, hand going to wrap itself around Liam’s hand. They drove like that, pulling up to the clinic, both stepping out.

Deaton greeted them outside, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

“Hi, Mr. Raeken. Welcome in. Ah, and Mr. Dunbar.” He said. Theo looked over, watching Liam wave awkwardly to Deaton.

They all went inside after the introductions, Liam gripping onto Theo’s hand tightly. He squeezed Liam’s hand gently, sending a smile to him. Liam gave one back, but it came out as more of a grimace. Deaton took them to one of the back rooms, motioning Liam to lay down on the table. Liam did so, arms and legs shaky.

“Alright, now. Theo told me that you feel like your body has changed?” Deaton asked, and Liam nodded a bit.

“Can you tell me what part?” Deaton asked, and Liam swallowed. He pointed down at his crotch.

Deaton raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Do you mind explaining it to me? I can have Theo step out of the room if you aren’t comfortable with sharing outloud.” He said, and Liam shook his head.

“It’s just, um, well… Let’s just say I don’t have boy parts down there anymore.” Theo blanched.

What now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter! what do we think? I'm sorry if it's rushed! A better chapter will either be posted tonight or tomorrow afternoon/evening! My other stories will most likely be updated tonight as well! A little update, I got my braces tightened, and I swear I have never felt more pain in my life haha. As always, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

“You have—”

“Girl parts, yes.” Liam said.

“So, that means—”

“I have a vagina, yes.” Liam stated.

Theo stared.

Deaton cleared his throat.

Liam looked down.

“His body took a bit to adapt, but it seems to me like Liam’s body is presenting as an omega, but his wolf as a beta.” Deaton said, and Theo just nodded slowly.

Liam was a beta, but with an omega body type. He was one of the rarest wolves ever, seeing as there were only two like him.

“This changes things, you know.” Theo said, and he hated how sharp the words came out, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know how to feel, was sure Liam didn’t know how to feel either about the situation.

Liam just sent him a look, crossing his arms over his chest, kicking his feet on the table. Deaton cleared his throat awkwardly, going and reaching for something in the closet.

“Liam, I’m going to ask you to lay back for me just for a few minutes.” Liam did as he was asked, propping his feet up like Deaton ordered him to.

Theo watched as Deaton pulled the machine closer to them, grabbing gel and lifting Liam’s shirt up. Theo growled a little, the wolf in him not liking that Deaton was touching Liam in anyway, let alone bare skin.

Deaton looked over at Theo, eyebrows a little raised.

“Do you want to be kicked out?” The man asked, and he shook his head quickly. Deaton nodded, turning back to Liam.

He watched the gel be squirted onto his stomach, watched Deaton move it around with the little wand, the screen lighting up with the inside of Liam’s stomach.

Theo caught it before either of them did.

There was a baby inside of Liam.

He fainted.

\------------------------------------------------

He woke up to a wet wash cloth being laid on his forehead. He opened his eyes, staring up at Liam who had a soft smile on his face.

“You okay there, champ?” Liam asked, and he rolled his eyes, smiling a little.

He sat up, putting a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes.

“You have…”

“A child, yes.” He said, and Theo just nodded.

He was going to be a dad.

Well, he really did live up to the name ‘daddy’.

\-----------------------------------------------

Deaton gave them some books, books telling them about supernatural pregnancies, how to deal with Alphas and their possessive nature, how to take care of the omega pregnant. Theo had texted Derek while Deaton had taken Liam to the backroom.

**Derek Hale: He’s what?!**

**Me: I know!**

**Derek Hale: Stiles is fucking excited.**

**Me: Come over?**

Derek had agreed, and Theo put his phone away, grabbing Liam’s hand gently, guiding them to the car. Liam was already reading the book, nose deep in it.

“I hope it’s a girl.” Liam said. Theo agreed.

He would spoil their kid rotten, give them everything they wanted or needed (while making sure their kid had manners of course).

He drove them home, seeing that Derek was already there, leaning against the camrao, Stiles pressed against his chest. He smiled softly when Liam ran up to Stiles, Stiles hugging him close. His wolf didn’t feel threatened by Stiles, just a little cautious since Stiles was known to give killer tight hugs. Derek and him locked eyes, and Derek nodded a bit.

Theo knew that the man wanted to have a family with the one he loved, Stiles, but he knew Stiles wasn’t ready yet either, wanting to wait a few more years.

The four of them walked inside, Stiles online with Liam, looking up classes and books to help them get started with being a family. Liam gave his own two cents, asking some questions. Stiles answered them to the best of his ability, most of the answers being accurate.

“Where did you get so smart?” Derek joked, and Stiles looked over.

“I lived with Melissa for almost five years, so I picked up a thing or two from her.” He said. “And I used to work in the section where you can take care of infants and stuff.” Derek nodded a bit, his gaze never wavering from Stiles.

Liam looked a little panicked though, Theo could feel it as well.

He grabbed Liam, drawing him closer to his chest.

“What’s the matter, my love?” He asked softly, the elevator still moving up to the top floor.

Liam just shook his head, burying his face in Theo’s chest.

Theo held him close, rubbing a hand on his back, then sneaking in between their bodies and rubbing his belly. Liam smiled a little, eyes closing, leaning more heavily against Theo.

They all stepped off once the elevator dinged for the top floor, Liam’s steps becoming heavier, Stiles’ steps dragging. Their boys were tired, but they didn’t know why. Derek looked a bit concerned, and Theo put a hand on his shoulder.

“He probably just didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Derek shook his head.

“I stayed awake last night while he was over, he slept from ten until eight today.” Theo got a little concerned at that.

Maybe there was just something in the air?

Both Liam and Stiles had fallen asleep on the couch, Liam’s head resting in Stiles’ lap, and Stiles curled up against the side of the couch. Theo smiled a little, capturing the picture of them together, Derek doing the same.

It was already a long day.

\---------------------------------------------

Theo and Derek had passed out in Theo’s bedroom, Derek against the bed, Theo in the bed. They didn’t hear Liam or Stiles wake up, didn’t hear the front door closing. They didn’t hear the car leaving the parking garage. They didn’t hear anything.

Well, Liam had sent him a text saying they’d be back, but that was it.

They were a little upset, to say the least.

Derek started hammering in on Stiles, voice rising, yelling at him. Theo was going to intervene but Stiles beat him to it.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” And the room went silent.

It wasn’t even an insult, but it left Derek whining.

“Oh, shit.” Liam said softly, and Theo turned to him, eyebrow raised.

“If you say—” Theo was cut off by Liam raising his own eyebrows.

“Are you going to yell at me?” Theo closed his mouth, eyes widening a little. He would never do that again.

“No.”

“Good. Then you can sleep in your bed tonight.” Liam smiled at him, and turned back to Stiles and Derek.

Stiles just high fived Liam, and Derek looked torn.

“I’m sorry.” Derek whined out, and Stiles just rose an eyebrow.

“You can make amends after you sleep on the couch tonight.”

His baby boy was pregnant, Stiles was most definitely a brat, and his best friend was being booted to the couch tonight.

When did his life become a soap opera?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we think of this one? Also, I wanted to give a shoutout to @camefromhell9 and @Jessie for always supporting this story and for leaving sweet comments, you guys are hella awesome! As always, comments and suggestions are much appreciated!

Theo sat in the bathroom that night with Liam, watching him strip out of his clothing. He wanted to see it, first hand. See what his boyfriend looked like down there. Liam seemed to be embarrassed though.

“Can you please step out…?” He asked, and Theo nodded, giving him the space he needed.

He stepped outside of the bathroom, listening to the sound of Liam dropping his pants, underwear, then the shower starting. He hopes that soon, real soon, Liam will be comfortable enough to show him. He knew it could be embarrassing, the stories that he read. The mates of the wolves who’s bodies had changed left them. In the one story, the mate had a baby, just like Liam was having, and the Alpha left. He cut off the mating bond, making sure that the omega would lose their baby. It had angered Theo, knowing someone could be so cruel like that.

He wouldn’t ever be like that.

He just wanted to make sure he made Liam feel comfortable enough to show him that intimate part of him.

He heard the shower shut off, Liam toweling himself dry and putting on a pair of shorts, and then grabbing the t-shirt Theo had left in there.

Liam stepped out, standing in front of Theo.

“Tomorrow.” Is what he said.

“Tomorrow, what?” Theo asked.

“Tomorrow, I’ll show you.” He said, and Theo nodded.

“Only if you’re ready. If not, then don’t force yourself to.” He never wanted to force Liam into that.

“I am ready. I am.” He said, and Theo nodded a bit, resting his hands on Liam’s hips.

“If you’re sure then.” And Liam nodded, looking up at Theo.

Theo raised an eyebrow, and Liam bit his lip.

“I, uh… I want to make Brett… the godfather of our kid.” Theo stared.

“No.”

“Theo, please—”

“I don’t trust him like that. Especially with our kid.” Liam frowned a little, but nodded, stepping away.

Theo felt bad, but he really didn’t trust Brett. He trusted Derek. But Liam wasn’t familiar with Derek. That could change. Maybe Liam and Derek could hang out tomorrow, get to know one another.

“I’m gonna head off to bed, talk with Lauren for a bit.” Liam said, and Theo nodded, watching him go.

They could figure it out later.

\---------------------------------------------------

Theo laid with Liam after his shower, Liam fast asleep, Theo’s bigger pillow clutched at his chest. Theo smiled softly, running a hand through his hair. His baby was so cute, so innocent. To see the things he had, to go through what he did, he was strong. And Brave. Beautiful.

Maybe he could consider Brett as a candidate for their godfather, when the time came of course. He didn’t know. He probably would despise the guy. He could try for Liam though. Try to make it work.

“Go to sleep, you’re thinking too loud.” Liam mumbled, eyes cracked open a pinch.

“Sorry, baby. I love ya.”

“Yeah, you too.” Liam said, eyes closing, body going slack.

He smiled softly, closing his eyes as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

He woke up to shaking.

Well, his body was shaking.

Liam was shaking him.

“What? What is it?” He murmured, eyes opening against the harsh light of the room. He squinted, then looked over at Liam.

“Baby, come on!” Liam said, eyes wide, face excited.

He pulled himself out of bed, stumbling down the stairs with Liam, seeing that it was snowing outside. It was only September.

“I’ve never seen snow before.” He said, and Theo looked at him.

“It’s really cold.” He replied.

“Hot chocolate?” Liam asked, and Theo nodded.

Liam made them two cups of hot chocolate while he woke up, taking care of his bladder in the restroom.

He had just finished washing and drying his hands when a mug was placed into his hands, the cup warm to the touch.

Liam leaned onto his tippy toes, giving Theo a small kiss on the cheek, Theo smiling softly.

He enjoyed his cup of hot cocoa while Liam watched his show, engaged deeply into it. Theo watched him instead. Watched the way he twitched, watched the way his chest rose and fell, watched the way he swallowed, watched everything.

“I’m going to show you now.” Liam said suddenly, and Theo choked a little on his drink, looking at Liam.

“Okay.” He said.

Liam stood, setting his mug down, turning to face Theo. Theo watched, and Liam pulled his shorts down slowly, revealing that he had no underwear on. It was such a sight to see. It was so… pretty and pink…

“Goddamn…” He said, setting his own mug down, getting on his knees in front of Liam.

“I…”

“You are so beautiful…” Liam blushed, covering his face.

“It’s just… different. Weird.” Theo shrugged.

“I didn’t fall in love with you because of your genitals, Liam.” He said, and Liam blushed more.

Theo kissed right above it, pulling away and standing up.

“Thank you for showing me. It means a lot.” Liam smiled a little, nodding.

Now he just needed to know how to show it to Liam.

\-----------------------------------------------------

They figured it out.

Theo went down on him, addicted to it already.

If he could stay like this all the time, he would.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Liam came, legs shaking, hands buried deep within Theo’s hair.

He ruined the moment though.

“Will I end up getting periods?”

Theo just stared at him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Liam in turn went down on Theo.

It was a sex fueled night.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It hit him, later that night, when Liam was passed out, Theo awake, staring down at him.

He was a daddy. He was someone’s mate, he was going to have a child. He was an Alpha with his own little family.

He was happy here.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, a bit of a smutty chapter? Hope you all enjoy! Comments and suggestions are much appreciated! Also, ya girl got to see her best friend today and it was so much fun. Anyways, back to the story! Hope you all like it!

There was a meeting being held at the club, for the owners. It was Derek’s extended side of the family, wanting to come in and speak to both of them, ask to extend the business to the west coast and over-seas.

Theo was iffy on it, not wanting to really branch out, but wanting to hear the deal that the family had thought up. He was tightening the tie on his suit shirt, flattening the collar down when Liam came up behind him, hands snaking around his waist. He smiled a bit in the mirror at him, Liam’s eyes dark and wanting.

“When I get home.” Theo said, and Liam just pouted, going for the cabinet where he kept his toys.

Theo raised an eyebrow, and Liam pulled out a huge fucking dildo, one bigger than Theo. And Theo was big, mind you.

“I wonder if this will fit.” Liam pondered, and Theo could just see it now.

Liam on his knees, fucking himself, bouncing on it….

Fuck, he needed to get to work. Maybe he could get a quick session in before he had to go.

He got onto his knees, practically ripping off the offending piece of clothing off of Liam, lips immediately going down and kissing from the top to the bottom, tongue making a figure eight pattern. God, the taste was so fucking good, Theo could live off of it.

Liam gasped, grabbing the tops of Theo’s shoulders, holding tight.

Theo took two fingers, pushing them in along side his tongue, pumping them in and out. He felt his thumb hit the one little nub, the one to make Liam go crazy. Liam came suddenly, thighs shaking. He was practically gushing at this point.

Theo pulled away, eyes flicking up towards Liam, Liam had his eyes screwed shut, teeth digging into his lower lip. He smiled a bit, and stood, tilting Liam’s chin up, kissing him softly. He pushed his way in with his tongue, Liam moaning softly. He pulled away, hands resting themselves at his sides.

“I will be home in about three hours. Think you can last that long?” He asked, and Liam nodded a bit, legs still shaking, hands still unsure of where to go.

“Good.”

He kissed Liam goodbye, taking himself to his car and driving to the club. Derek was out front, face set in a thin line, eyes set in a glare. He wondered if his family had already pissed him off.

It was confirmed true when one of the aunts or something came out and wrapped Derek in a too tight hug, Derek grunting and pushing at her until she gets off of him. Theo raised an eyebrow, and Derek just grumbled, saying the dancers were inside. He nodded a bit, walking in with them. Derek looked over at Stiles’ stage, Erica trying to piggy back off of him, and Stiles laughing too hard to be able to hold her. Theo looked to his right, seeing Lydia and Malia sucking face, Malia’s hand down Lydia’s pants. Wow. Then he looked at the bar, the barman, Isaac, arguing with a guy named Jackson, Jackson just grabbing Isaac and smashing their lips together.

He just nodded a bit, everyone accounted for, heading for the stairs with Derek. They all went to the conference room, both Alpha’s opting to stand and listen.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The meeting was brutal.

Theo had a headache.

Derek was crying.

Children who were in the room were screaming at the arguing.

Theo just needs to go home and sleep for like five fucking years.

“No. No deal.” Derek said, and Theo nodded his agreement.

The family had sputtered, but Derek and Theo didn’t care. They just wanted to go home. See their boyfriends, take a nap, maybe.

They both walked down from the room, Derek grabbing Stiles by the hand and dragging him out.

Theo bid Derek a farewell from the car, hopping in. He set his head against the steering wheel, growling in frustration. Liam could help take the edge off.

He sped home, not really caring about any traffic law, and saw that there was an unknown car in his spot.

The fuck?

He got out quickly, locking his car and heading up to the penthouse, the elevator shaft working fast in his favor. He took out his house keys, inserting them in the lock and heading inside. He walked in on Liam sitting on the couch with an unknown man to Theo.

The unknown man and Liam both looked up, smile on their face.

“This is Theo?” The man asked, eyes raking over his body.

“Mhm.” Liam said, still smiling.

“Intense.” The dude whispered, and turned back to Liam.

Theo wasn’t in the mood.

“Who the fuck is this.” He snapped out, Liam flinching back a bit.

“My brother, Mason.” He said softly, and Theo calmed down a little, but not fully.

“Well, Mason. It was nice meeting you but you need to leave.” He said.

“But—”

“Now.” He ground out, pointing at the door.

Mason gave Liam a hug, Theo protesting against it until Mason walked out of the door. Theo locked it, and looked at Liam who looked very angry at him.

“Baby—” He was cut off.

“Don’t baby me, Theo. That was fucking rude.” Liam snapped at him, and Theo felt his wolf bristle.

“I’ve had the most annoying fucking day, and I come home to see you with some other dude?” He said, and Liam stands, going chest to chest with him.

“Oh, boo-hoo Theo, so you had a rough day. It doesn’t mean you have to be rude to my best fucking friend.” He said, and Theo had enough.

“You think you’re in charge around here?” He asked, voice low, hand grabbing a chunk of Liam’s hair and pulling his head back, exposing his throat.

Liam went silent, swallowing.

“Well? I’m waiting for a fucking answer, bitch.” He said, looking down between Liam’s legs, seeing that there was a damp spot in his shorts.

“You get off on me talking down to you, calling you names?” He said, and Liam nodded quickly.

“You’re such a fucking whore.” He mumbled, and Liam whimpered a little, legs going weak.

Theo smirked a little.

Oh, he was going to have some fun tonight.

\-----------------------------------------------

His headache had been long forgotten by the time he had Liam on his knees, sucking his cock.

Liam was always so good at this, even better tonight. He told him so.

It seemed that Liam had a praise kink. The first time Theo had praised him, Liam had sucked harder, put more effort into it. Theo kept giving him praise, Liam just working harder.

He pulled Liam off right before he came, telling him to stick his tongue out, letting go all over Liam’s face. He panted softly, Liam licking up any last remaining drops.

“Cumslut.” He said, and Liam flashed his eyes, looking up at him.

Oh, Liam liked that.

Wow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we think of this chapter? I hope it's alright! I'll have another one out tonight! I'm going to be writing another one, probably focused on Sterek! I hope you guys will check those out! Also, I need more thiam ideas! Please leave some in the comments! Again, thank you for the love! Comments and suggestions are appreciated!

The next day was hell for Liam, Theo could tell. He had woken up to the sounds of his boy puking his guts out, then Liam couldn’t even eat breakfast, gagging at the smell of the eggs and bacon. He didn’t have any motivation to do anything other than sleep and cuddle. Theo was happy to oblige him, but he wasn’t able to stay that night, the club needing him to be there. He was torn. He didn’t want to, couldn’t, leave his mate like this, but his family needed him there at the club, needed him to be present. He went to his last and final resort.

Brett.

He called the other Alpha, already hating where this was going.

“Yes, Raeken.” Brett said, and Theo grit his teeth, clenching his hand.

“I need you to stay with Liam tonight.” He said, and he heard rustling on the other end.

“Okay, I can do that. I’ll be over in fifteen.” He said, and Brett hung up.

Theo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Just the thought of having the other alpha over made his hackles rise, made him want to rip the man’s throat out. He didn’t want anybody else near Liam. He wasn’t even letting Derek near Liam, and Derek was like his brother.

He walked to the couch and crouched down in front of him, hands cupping the sides of Liam’s face.

“Hi, baby boy.” He whispered. Liam looked up at him, eyes glossy and wet. Theo smiled at him softly, giving him a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Brett is going to be coming and staying over with you for a while, okay? I wish I didn’t have to go but my family is making me. I didn’t want to leave you alone.” Liam just nodded a bit, pressing his face into Theo’s neck.

Theo just held him close, soothing and comforting him as best he could, draining any pain away from him that he had. He heard the knock on the door, Liam flinching against him. He held Liam closer, telling Brett to come in.

The Alpha walked in slowly, taking short and careful steps. He crouched down right in front of Liam as well, next to Theo. Theo went to growl at him, but Liam whimpered again, hand going around his stomach.

“He’s pregnant.” Brett whispered. Theo nodded, looking at him.

“You fucking hurt him I swear—” Brett cut Theo off with the shake of his head.

“I couldn’t ever hurt him. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t.” He said, and Theo nodded.

He didn’t want to, but he moved Liam’s head from his neck over to Brett’s, Brett took over, holding Liam close to him. Liam whimpered again, and Brett drained the pain, whispering in Liam’s ear. Liam gave a choked laugh, eyes opening a little.

Theo watched their dynamic. It was honestly really cute.

Liam was still his, of course, but it was cute to watch them.

“There you are, Dunbar.” Brett said, soft smile on his face.

“Watch out,” Liam said, taking a breath, “it’ll be Raeken soon.”

Theo felt tingles all over.

Shit, they were gonna get fucking married.

The thought put a smile on his face.

Brett laughed softly, carding his fingers through Liam’s hair.

“I’ll be on the lookout for the wedding invite.” He said, and Liam nodded a bit, eyes closing again.

Theo nodded a bit, standing and going to get ready. He changed into a pair of midnight black jeans, pulling over one of his plain black tees, throwing on some converse. He never had to really dress professional there, seeing as he owned it, but he wanted to at least look decent. He walked back out to see Liam passed out, head against Brett’s chest, arms curled up against his chest. Theo felt his heart clench at the sight, felt a smile etching at the sight. He walked over, leaning down and kissing the top of Liam’s head. Liam stirred a little, but otherwise didn’t make a sound. Theo waved bye to them, heading to the club.

\--------------------------------------------------------

He had broken up three fights, two of which were started by Erica and Malia. The last one was a man hitting Stiles because Stiles didn’t want to put out for him, and even told the man so. The man didn’t believe that Stiles had a boyfriend, so he tried to force Stiles to his knees and wanted him to perform, but Stiles fought back. Derek had been outside manning the line to get in so Theo was the one doing damage control.

It was a stressful night.

His parents had left within the first ten minutes.

He sat down in his chair, pulling out his phone. He had three messages from Brett.

**Talbot: He ate dinner.**

**Talbot: He has a vagina?!**

**Talbot: He’s asleep now.**

**Me: Good, yes he does, why were you looking? And okay.**

He got a response five minutes later.

**Talbot: He needed to take a bath so**

**I helped him get undressed (he puked**

**on himself) and saw it.**

**Me: Oh. Okay. Well, I’ll be back here in twenty.**

He put his phone away, running his hands down his face. This child was making life a living hell for Liam, and Theo wished he could help. Yes, he was excited to be a dad, and he was excited to see his kid come into the world, but he wished it wasn’t so painful for Liam.

Derek came up to his office, brows furrowed angrily, and he plopped himself down on the couch.

“What.” Theo said, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sick and tired of the pervs in this club.” Derek said, and Theo nodded.

“Yeah, me too. But there’s not much we can do about it.” He said, and Derek made an angry noise.

“We can. We literally own the space.” Theo just rolled his eyes.

“Then you come up with something. My brain is fried, and I just want to sleep for the next five years.” Derek just huffed, standing up.

The twenty minutes could not go by any faster.

\---------------------------------------------

He literally stumbled his way inside, feet dragging, eyes already forcing themselves closed.

He passed out on the floor in the living room.

\---------------------------------------------

He woke to kisses.

He squinted his eyes, then opened them, seeing Liam was straddling his waist, peppering kisses all over his face.

“Hi, my love.” Liam said, and Theo just closed his eyes again.

“T…” He said, voice soft, and Theo wanted to reply, but he also wanted to sleep.

He pushed Liam off of him gently, and Liam made a hurt noise. Theo wanted to care, but he really didn’t at this point in time. He needed sleep.

So he did.

\-------------------------------------------

He did not wake up to kisses this time.

He woke up to a silent house.

He sat up from the floor, his back aching, and he looked around, seeing that Liam was long gone. Had been for a while.

He frowned a little, groping for his phone in his pocket. He pulled up his call log, dialing Liam.

He answered on the third ring.

“What?” He asked.

“Baby, where are you?” He asked.

“I’m with Mason and Brett at a diner.”

“Why are you there? I would’ve made you food.” Liam huffed on the other end.

“I tried to get you up three times. The first one, you pushed me off, the second one you were passed out, and the third time you were semi-conscious, and you told me to ‘go away’. So I did. And now here I am, at brunch with my friends.” He said, and Theo felt his stomach drop a little.

“I’m sorry, baby…” He said, and Liam just made a humming noise.

“Later, T. I’ll see you at home.” And then he hung up.

He sighed softly, pulling himself up to his feet, heading for the bathroom.

He did his business, then went and changed out of his clothes, pulling on a jumper and some jeans, grabbing his car keys. He saw that Liam didn’t have his heavy coat with him. It was still snowing.

He was able to find Liam through the find my friends app on their phones. They had both gotten it for each other after Liam had gotten kidnapped by Ennis, so that way they could find one another. He found him at Rosie’s diner, and he drove there, pulling into the parking lot after ten minutes.

He needed to stop speeding.

He got out of the car, walking inside, making a beeline for the table his boyfriend was at. He sat down next to Mason, all eyes snapping towards him.

Liam just continued eating his food, ignoring Theo. Theo grabbed his wrist the next time he went to put his hand down, and Liam glared at him. Brett seemed tense, wanting to jump in if necessary. Mason’s heartbeat was through the roof.

“Let go.” Liam said.

“Come home.” Theo said in turn.

“I will if you let go.” He said, so Theo did.

Liam continued eating his food, then finished after five minutes. He grabbed his wallet, pulling out a ten and some ones, and slapped them down onto the table. They both went out to the car, but Liam didn’t get in.

“Li—” He was cut off by Liam pressing him against the side of the car.

“Shut the fuck up.” He hissed out. Theo expected to get yelled at, but Liam just slotted his lips against Theo’s.

Theo kissed back, hands going to his waist, squeezing tight.

Things got heated fast, both of them insistent on claiming one another.

“Car.” Is all Liam said.

They both got in, thankful for the tinted windows and windshield. Liam was sat in his lap, grinding down onto Theo. Theo ground his hips up, moving his mouth from Liam’s lips to his neck, sucking bright and big hickeys all over the column, making sure everybody knows who Liam’s is.

Liam gasped and moaned a little, hands finding purchase in Theo’s hair, pulling gently.

“Such a fucking slut for my cock, baby.” Liam whimpered softly, and nodded.

Liam sucked him off, fingering himself while doing so. It was a marvelous sight to see.

Theo fucked Liam’s mouth gently too, hands holding his head still, moving in out, in out. He reached his peak, throwing his head back, and coming down Liam’s throat.

He was glad Liam didn’t have a gag reflex.

He pulled Liam off, leaning down to kiss him. He could still taste himself. It was a little weird, but not the grossest thing he’s ever tasted.

Liam whined when he pulled away, eyes flashing their bright gold color, Theo’s flashing red in response.

He brought Liam up onto his lap, holding him close.

“We good?” He asked softly.

“We’re good.” He said in reply.

They were good.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we think? There's some graphic content in the beginning, so look for the two ** ! Also, I'm thinking of making a sequel for this story, so would that be something we'd want? As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome!

They both came to the next morning to the sound of Theo’s door being pounded on. He listened in, and it wasn’t a heartbeat he recognized. He looked over at Liam who looked a little scared, and he reassured him with a soft kiss on his lips.

“Go hide in the bathroom. Take the knife from the top drawer and lock the door. Do not answer until I give the all clear, okay?” He asked, and Liam nodded quickly, scrambling to get up.

Theo wasn’t going to let Liam get hurt. At all.

**

He made his way quietly over to the safe, unlocking it and grabbing his glock, cocking it back, seeing that there were still bullets. He grabbed the silencer, screwing it onto the end of the gun, making his way down the stairs. He looked through the peep hole, seeing that it was a guy named Evan, part of McCall’s pack. He looked down at his hip, and saw that Evan had a larger gun than him. He flicked open the peephole as quietly as he could, putting the silencer through it, shooting the man point blank.

He didn’t see the other man standing behind Evan.

The other man, Theo recognized him as Matt, started shooting at the door, causing a few bullets to go through the doors, hitting him in his leg. He groaned but ripped the door open, cocking and aiming the gun right at his chest and shooting. Matt fell to the ground, clutching his chest, blood gurgling in his mouth.

He took a deep breath, bending over and putting his hands on his knees. He hated this part of his job, hated being the one to do that, but it had to be done.

He winced a little, the bullets in his leg still there.

He shut the door, locking it, and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of tweezers, and started pulling them out, one by one. He winced a few times, but he managed to fish all the pieces out of his leg. His fast healing closed up the holes, leaving him only with blood to clean up. He grabbed a few wet wipes, wiping it up and throwing it out in the bin. He set the glock down, after putting on the safety of course, and headed up to the bathroom. He knocked gently.

“Li, baby, it’s me.” He said, and he heard the lock make a clicking noise, indicating that Liam had unlocked the door.

He pushed it open gently, seeing Liam curled up, knife held protectively held against his chest. He took it gently, setting it on the counter, and pulling Liam close to him, pressing his face against his neck. Liam gasped softly into his neck, Theo felt the tears start to fall.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. We’re okay.” He said, and Liam nodded.

They stayed like that for god knows how long, but he heard Derek arrive to clean up the bodies, Derek’s father there as well. Liam whimpered at some of the loud noises, but Theo shushed him, reassuring him it was just Derek and his father. Liam nodded, but was still crying.

“Did… did you get hurt?” Liam asked, voice shaking.

“I did, but I took care of it.” He said, and Liam nodded, clinging to Theo tighter.

He eventually moved them to the bedroom, laying Liam down on his side, Theo fitting back behind him, arm going around his stomach, holding him protectively.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could be in this job. He had a mate, a boyfriend, and he was going to be having a baby. He couldn’t put their lives in danger, couldn’t risk the chance of losing them.

He just couldn’t.

\------------------------------------------

Things were tense after that.

Theo and Liam didn’t feel safe in their own home.

Derek got them moved out of their apartment and into his building.

The building was actually very nice. Very elegant looking.

Liam was decorating their bedroom, putting up some of the pictures they had packed, and Stiles was helping him.

Theo watched the both of them, smiling at their dynamic. Stiles was very protective of Liam, and gave off big brother vibes, gave off protector vibes. It was nice knowing that he had people that would be there for Liam. Derek came up to him, tugging him by his arm. He looked over at him, and followed Derek to the kitchen of his new apartment. He raised an eyebrow, and Derek took a deep breath, puffing his cheeks out. Theo had never seen Derek this nervous before.

“What’s up, D?” He asked, leaning against the counter. Derek swiped his palms down his pants and took another deep breath.

“I’m going to ask Stiles to marry me.” He said.

Theo smiled wide.

Yes, Stiles and Derek were a fairly new couple, but wolves, Alphas specifically, had mates. When a wolf found their mate, they mated for life. No take backs. Theo had learned that about a month ago, a bit after him and Liam, Derek gave Stiles the mating bite, and Stiles had given back the human, or non-wolf version of it.

“That’s great, Derek!” He said, smiling wide.

“I’m so fucking nervous, T.” He said, and Theo smiled softly.

“You can do this, I promise. When are you going to?” He asked, and the tension in his shoulders eased up a bit.

“Tonight, at dinner.” He said, and Theo nodded.

Him and Liam would be there at dinner tonight, courtesy of Derek.

“You’ve got this. I promise.” He said, and Derek nodded, turning to the door when Stiles and Liam both walked through.

Both Theo and Derek smiled at them, and Stiles looked a little worried, and Liam looked constipated.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, moving over to Stiles and to Liam.

“Um, well, we made a discovery today. A very big and a very important discovery.” Stiles said, and Derek rose an eyebrow.

“What did you discover?” Derek asked.

“Well, you know that I don’t mind if my weight goes up or down, but at the same time, I’ve gained a bit of weight, and it’s in one area of my stomach, and it’s a bump.” Theo caught onto what Stiles was saying.

Holy shit.

Derek was going to be a dad too!

Derek was a little more slow though.

“Okay, so, you’ve gained some weight. That’s fine.” He said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh, wow.” Liam mumbled, hand going around his own stomach.

“What?” Derek asked, looking between all three of them.

Theo raised his eyebrows, Liam rolled his eyes, and Stiles stared.

\----------------------------------------

It hit Derek halfway through him making dinner.

He dropped the knife he was using, the metal clattering against the marble counter.

He turned to Theo with wide eyes, mouth agape.

“I’m… I’m going to be…”

“Yup.”

“Oh my god.”

And he fainted.

\----------------------------------------

Theo helped Derek up after he opened his eyes from the fainting spell, setting Derek back on his feet, handing him water.

“I had the same reaction.” Theo said, and Derek nodded.

“I just… I can’t believe it.” Theo nodded, understanding.

“I mean, Deaton did tell us it would be possible. With his spark and what not.” Theo replied, and Derek nodded, bracing his hands against the counter. “Derek, you can do this.” He said.

Derek nodded again, taking a deep breath.

“I’ve still got my proposal.” He said, and Theo smiled, patting him on the back.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” He said with a wink, Derek just laughing.

They both finished up dinner, setting the table, and getting Stiles and Liam to sit down. Theo made up his and Liam’s plates, handing Liam a bread stick. Derek made up his and Stiles’ plates, both of them reaching for the last bread stick, Stiles ripping it in half so both of them could have it.

They all ate in relative silence for a few minutes, all digging into their food.

“This is so good, Mr. Hale. Thank you.” Liam said.

Derek looked up, giving a smile.

“You can call me Derek, Liam. Mr. Hale is too formal.” He said, and Liam blushed a little, nodding. Theo smiled a bit.

Theo looked over at Derek, motioning with his eyes to the ring in his pocket. Derek and him made eye contact with one another, and Derek nodded. He stood slowly, turning to Stiles.

Stiles looked up, breadstick hanging out of his mouth, eyes a little wide.

Derek got down on one knee, and took a deep breath.

“Stiles Stilinski, from the day that I met you, I fell in love with you. You are so incredibly talented, and so fucking smart, you amaze me in so many ways every goddamn day. You are so fucking beautiful, it’s so unreal, and I wish I could show you what I see. I want to build a home and a future with you, I want to make you mine forever, in a more traditional way. So, Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?”

Derek finished his speech, and he looked up. Theo looked over at Stiles, breadstick falling from his mouth.

Stiles nodded quickly, grabbing Derek by the sides of his head, pulling him into a long kiss. Derek kissed back, maneuvering their hands so he could slip the ring onto Stiles’ finger.

Liam was smiling, watching the couple, and Theo looked over at him.

He would propose. Only when the time is right.

He’d woo the shit out of Liam.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter everyone! one announcement, I will be making a part two to this story, but part two will be the final part! This story is not quite over yet. Also, I am going to be rewriting my sterek series ("what happens next") so please check that out as well, and please check out the new chapter of "when two became one" please! And last but not least, my new story "wild". Thank you, love you all! Comments and suggestions are welcome!

It had been a month since they moved into Derek’s apartment building. Liam’s bump was steadily growing bigger almost every day it seemed, and Theo could not be happier. He knew that werewolf pregnancies only took around six months. He didn’t know why, and he didn’t know how, he just knew.

Liam was coming up on four and a half months by now, he thought. He had lost track of time, but seeing his baby grow their baby inside of him, it was a fucking miracle.

He laid in bed and thought about it, thought about what changes would be made to their little dynamic with a little one on the way. They were going to find out the gender today, later in the afternoon. He was going to be happy no matter what gender their kid was, but he really wanted a baby girl. He’d spoil her rotten and treat her like a queen.

Liam came over to the bed, getting onto Theo’s lap. Theo looked up at him, hands going and resting on Liam’s thighs.

“Hey.” Liam said softly, fingers drawing patterns on Theo’s chest.

“Hey, yourself.” He said back, hands running up and down slowly on his thighs.

“We find out the gender today.” Liam said and he looked at him. Theo smiled softly, nodding.

“We do.” He said.

They both looked over at the door when Derek and Stiles came up to it, Stiles holding Derek’s arms that were wrapped around his waist, hands over his stomach. Him and Liam had been in that position several times.

“Wake up, sleepyheads! We’re going to breakfast!” Stiles said, eyes bright and wide, excited.

Liam smiled softly, but Theo could tell he didn’t want to move. He needed to eat though, Liam hadn’t really had dinner last night, just snacked here and there.

“Come on, baby.” He kissed the side of Liam’s neck, and Liam sighed happily.

Stiles made a gagging noise, but made a gasping noise when Derek did the same thing to him. Theo in turn gagged, Liam laughing softly.

Liam waited until Derek and Stiles had left the room to start changing, but Theo couldn’t keep his eyes off of Liam. Liam looked like a fucking Greek god, and Theo just wanted to put his mouth all over that sinful body.

“You’re getting hard.” Liam observed, and Theo looked down at his dick.

“Yeah, well, seeing you naked and round with my pups just does something to me.” He said. Liam just smiled a bit, pulling the sweater over his head, covering his stomach.

He grabbed a pair of very see through underwear, meaning he bent down. Theo swears that god wanted to test him today. He groaned, one hand cupping his dick, the other braced onto the dresser from where he was standing.

“You can hold off on cumming until we get back, sir.” Liam said, winking at him. Theo just gaped at him.

“Do I need to remind you who’s in charge here?” He asked. Liam raised an eyebrow, walking over to Theo, pants in hand.

“You’re not sticking your dick near me or in me until we get back home, do I make myself clear, Raeken?” Theo raised his own eyebrow, backing Liam up gently to the wall.

“Ah, so you do think you’re in charge around here. What’s a guy like me gotta do to a whore like you to show you your place?” He asked, voice low, rough.

Liam tipped his chin up.

“For starters, you will let me suck your cock when we get home. Second, I will be riding you until you’re boneless.” He said, and Theo just couldn’t help but come in his pants like a horny teen.

“God, the things you do to me.” He groaned, and Liam smiled sweetly.

“I know. Now go wipe it off and get dressed, we’ll be leaving soon.” He said.

Theo just nodded, doing what he was told to do.

\---------------------------------------------

Breakfast was actually super fun. The sky had been cloudy when they all had left, and it had started snowing the second they ended up inside the diner.

He loved the snow, and could tell Liam really loved it too, and wanted to be in it. Maybe they could be one of those couples and take cute pictures with each other. That would be cute for their apartment.

Theo ordered pancakes and bacon for himself while Liam ordered himself French toast and some water. Stiles ordered biscuits and gravy, and Derek ordered himself some waffles with over easy eggs.

The waitress took a special liking to Stiles and Liam, however. Derek and Theo had taken a great notice when she bent over the table, showing off her boobs in her shirt. Liam just looked at her confused, and Stiles just played a game on his phone.

“Can I get you sweet boys anything else?” She asked, trailing her finger along their arms, and they both flinched away.

“No.” They both said, backing further into the booth.

She looked a little offended, but otherwise moved on.

Theo and Derek looked at one another, then back at her, both having their signature glare pinned on her.

“So, anyways, as I was saying, I want to attend a community college soon.” Liam said, interjecting himself back into the conversation.

Theo wasn’t sure. The human side of him was telling him that he should let Liam go and experience it, let him have that form of freedom, even with their kid. He knew that Liam doesn’t drink, and he doesn’t get high, but Liam doesn’t mind if people around him do it, so Theo knows he wouldn’t have to be worried about that. The alpha part of him though, is telling him that he needs to keep Liam within a safe distance, and not let him go the two hours out of town for the college.

“I think that’s a great idea. Online, or in person?” Derek asked, and Liam made a face at ‘in person’.

“Online, for sure. I don’t think I could do in person. Too many bodies and I wouldn’t feel comfortable being away from everyone.” He said.

Theo’s wolf calmed at his words, reassuring itself that Liam wasn’t going anywhere. He settled an arm around Liam, content on listening to him talk to Derek.

He ended up catching a scent though, salt. And water. He looked around, eyes landing on Stiles to see him crying, but making no indication that he was going to make noise. He looked at Stiles in concern, and Stiles just waved a hand at him, curling in on himself.

“Stiles?” He asked, and Stiles just squeezed his eyes shut.

Derek and Liam stopped talking, looking over at him.

“Baby, hey…” Derek said, putting a hand on Stiles’ thigh.

“S.. Scott got.. got to um, my friend. Heather. Well, his family did.” His voice was shaking, and Derek looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, turning fully towards Stiles.

“They killed her, Der. They chopped her in half.” He whimpered, and Derek’s face fell, bringing Stiles close to him.

Liam put a hand over his mouth, and Theo brought him in closer.

McCall was treading on very dangerous lines now. They were coming into the Hale and Raeken territory. It could mean war, almost.

Theo internally groaned.

He just wanted to move away with Liam and their kid, and live happily with them, make sure they were all safe and sound.

But, they needed to take out the threat first.

\-------------------------------------

They all left the diner after a bit, Stiles still shaken up, Liam looking like he might hurl at any given point.

Derek waved bye to Theo, taking Stiles to the car, and Theo turned Liam to himself.

“I may not be in the mood right this second but I am still so sucking and riding your dick.” He whispered, and Theo laughed a little, bringing him close, pulling him into a hug.

“Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours, I’ll take care of it.” He said. Liam nodded, pushing himself further into Theo’s embrace.

Now, they got to go find out the gender of their baby.

\---------------------------------------------

It was a girl.

Liam wanted to name her Leila.

Theo was on board with it.

He just smiled softly, taking the sonogram picture and pocketing it, helping Liam up.

They were having themselves a baby girl.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all, I'm sorry to say this, but this story is ending soon :(. But remember, a second story for this series will be coming out! I hope you all enjoy! Comments and suggestions are welcome!

Theo had taken Liam and himself home after they had found out the gender, Liam smiling big, laughing a happy laugh, eyes wide and bright. Theo swears he’s never seen Liam so happy, never seen him this excited.

But Theo, he was excited as well. He was going to have a baby girl.

When they got back to their apartment, Liam pulled out his phone, sending a text off to Mason and to Brett, telling them the good news. Theo could see some of the texts, and it was of Brett saying congrats and Mason freaking out.

“Can Mase come over?” Liam asked him, looking hopeful.

Theo’s wolf growled, telling him no, but he smiled and nodded anyways. Mason was a threat to Liam, Theo’s wolf thought. Theo’s human side obviously, rationally, thought that Mason was a good guy. Liam liked him, wasn’t afraid of him, and Mason was human. But the wolf inside wanted to rip anyone and everyone to shreds at the moment. Even Derek.

Liam squealed excitedly, hugging and kissing Theo. Theo smiled bright, picking Liam up from under his thighs, hands on Liam’s ass. Liam giggled, leaning down and giving Theo an eskimo kiss. Theo gave him one back, but then took it a step further, kissing Liam on his lips, running his tongue along the seam of Liam’s lips. Liam gasped softly, letting his mouth fall open.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, only separating long enough for them to catch their breaths, both of them diving back into one another.

Theo laid Liam down on the bed, one hand going and propping itself up by Liam’s head, the other trailing down on his hip hooking itself under his thigh, letting Liam wrap his leg around his waist.

Liam gasped softly when Theo removed the hand from his thigh, undoing his jeans and sticking his hand into his underwear. Theo noted that the fabric was soft, and lacy. Ah, he forgot that Liam had put those on this morning. He teased Liam a bit, touch featherlight, gentle. Liam whimpered a little, hips bucking up to get friction. Theo gave in eventually, finally giving Liam what he wanted.

Liam’s eyes had shut, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. Ah, Theo must have found the right spot then. He continued his methods, fastening his pace. Liam was grabbing at his arm, head thrown back, teeth now biting into his lip. Theo thought he was beautiful like this.

“You close, baby?” He asked, and Liam nodded quickly, hips stuttering, hand going out and putting it on top of Theo’s.

Liam came hard, Theo could feel it. He smiled softly when his baby came down from the orgasm high, kissing him softly, and removing his hand. He grabbed a tissue, wiping it off, then pulling Liam’s pants and underwear down, grabbing a wet wipe and wiping away anything left over.

Liam panted softly, looking over at Theo, hand resting on his bump.

“That was so good.” He said, and Theo just smiled.

“Text Mason, he can come over.”

Liam kissed Theo again, softly, and grabbed his phone, calling Mason while waddling his way to the bathroom. Theo watched after him, listening in on the conversation.

“Mase, you can come over. Yes, he’s fine with it…. No, you cannot ask to see my boyfriend’s dick. No, you cannot just go through my stuff…. Yes, I have a vagina.” Theo laughed a little, and Liam peeked his head out, smiling a bit. He went back into the bathroom, and Theo stopped listening in, Theo grabbing his own phone.

He had a few texts from Derek and from his mother.

**Derek Hale: congrats on the babies :)**

**Derek Hale: meeting tonight. 8.**

**Derek Hale: just kidding, 6.**

**Mom: Meeting tonight, 6pm. Leave**

**Liam at home.**

He answered Derek’s, then went and answered his mothers.

**Me: I need someone here then to**

**watch over Liam and his friend.**

**Mom: OK. We’ll have Erin do it.**

**Me: No, he sucks. Someone better.**

**Mom: Fine, Shawn then.**

**Me: He works.**

Theo set his phone down, getting up from the bed and checking in on Liam. Liam was changing into some shorts and a sweater. Theo always wondered why he wore that combination. It was cute, especially on Liam, but he didn’t know if Liam was warm and cold, or if it was for fashion.

“It’s for fashion. Mason and Brett want to take me to some Italian place for dinner. I know you have a meeting at six tonight.” Liam said, and Theo stared at him.

“What? Stiles and Derek were talking about it.” Liam shrugged. Theo just nodded a bit.

Liam finished getting ready for the evening, Theo giving him a once over. He loved the way Liam looked, round, pregnant, fucking gorgeous.

He heard a knock on the door, and saw that it was about five already. Huh, the day had really gotten away from them. He went and opened it, revealing Mason, Brett, and another kid with brown hair. He looked the kid up and down, and Mason cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow.

“This is my fiancé, Corey.” Mason said, and Theo nodded a bit, moving out of the way so they could get by.

Brett came in last, and Theo noticed that he seemed to be taller. That could be a problem for Theo’s wolf.

He looked over when Liam came down, smile bright and directed at everyone. He watched Liam hug Mason and Corey, telling them congratulations, Corey and Mason doing the same with him with their kid. Brett was last, and he brought Liam into a bear hug, Liam’s face tucked into his chest.

“Congrats, Li.” He said, voice low.

Liam uttered out a thank you, eyes closed.

“Alright, that hug lasted long enough.” He said, pulling Liam away gently. Liam just put his head against Theo’s chest, closing his eyes again.

Theo flashed his eyes at Brett who flashed his back in return. Mason cleared his throat.

“Alright, so, leave for dinner in about five?” He asked. The group nodded as a whole.

Liam looked up at Theo.

“I’m going to miss you.” He said softly, and Theo smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I’ll miss you too. Be safe, and be careful please.” He knows Shawn is already here, so he wouldn’t have to worry about it.

“I will. You too. Tell me what happens when you get home, yeah?” He asks, making a kissy face.

Theo laughs and gives him another kiss, making eye contact with Brett. He decided to make a show out of it, hands traveling down to his waist, over his hips to his ass. Brett curled his lip a little, and it only spurred Theo on. Theo was the one that got to hear Liam’s gasps, his moans. He was the one causing pleasure in Liam’s life, not Brett. That was once upon a time. Now it was all for Theo.

“Baby, I gotta go…” Liam whispered, but he leaned back in for another kiss.

Theo obliged him, leaving his mark for everyone to see.

“I’ll see you when you get home.” He said to Liam, and let him go.

Liam blushed, nodding. He gave Theo one last kiss, walking over to the group. Brett slung his arm around Liam’s waist, sending a look to Theo over his shoulder. Theo rolled his eyes. He gathered his own stuff, stepping out the same time as Derek, both of them tense.

“Let’s go see what they want, shall we?” He said.

And they went.

\----------------------------------------

“You want to start a gang rivalry with McCall.” Derek said.

Theo had his head in his hands.

Their family was so stupid.

“It’s our territory, Derek.” Talia said, standing before the group.

“Yes, I understand that, but if we do this, they could easily take it over. And I am not dying, or coming close to it. Neither is Theo. We just got our families. It’s too dangerous.” He said.

Theo seconded that. He nodded along, both him and Derek standing as well.

“Are you two in this or not?” Talia asked.

“Not.” Theo said, and he opened the door, both of them walking out and down the hall.

They wouldn’t have a war on _their_ hands. They wanted out of this. Both of them. It was good money, but a shitty fucking job for life. They knew it wasn’t going to be easy getting out of it, but they needed to. Maybe they’d both move, Stiles and Liam, Derek and Theo. Maybe to New York. That was a thought.

One day.

\---------------------------------------------

Theo was home before Liam, so he tidied up the place, picking up some of their discarded dirty laundry and throwing it into the hamper. He cleaned up their bathroom counter, putting away the hair products and cleaning off any toothpaste stains. He heard the door open around ten, so he went down and was met with Brett carrying Liam bridal style.

Theo took him gently, Brett looking out of place.

“What, Brett.” He said.

“I… I want to be the godfather…” He said. Theo tensed a little, and looked down at Liam.

“He wanted you to be the godfather too.” He said, and Brett’s face softened.

Theo still needed time to think. He wasn’t sure, especially with the shit he pulled tonight. He waved Brett out, shutting and locking the door.

He carried Liam up to bed and laid him down, taking off his clothes slowly. He changed Liam into some pajama shorts and a tanktop, tucking him into bed.

He kissed his head, then moved down to the baby bump, kissing it softly.

He smiled softly too.

He was ready.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone, the final chapter of this story. Part two of the series "Hale and Raeken" will be out tomorrow afternoon/evening! Thank you all so much for the support and the love. Comments are always welcome. Also, check out my updated version of "High School Romance" which will be coming out tonight! Again, I love you all and thank you!

The day had come.

Finally, the six months were complete.

They were having their baby today.

Theo had noticed that something felt off with Liam, how he was tensing every couple hours, hand going to his stomach. Theo had raised his eyebrows, but Liam waved him off, telling him that it was just because his due date was in a week, he was just feeling it early.

Theo had jut nodded, continuing on with making lunch, but still couldn’t get it out of his head. Something was definitely off, and he was going to figure it out.

Derek, Stiles, Brett, Mason, Corey, Lily, Lauren, and Katherine were all coming over for lunch, Theo making a pasta dish and some garlic bread. He figured it would be easy on the eyes and the stomach, and he would be able to get everyone sated for the time being. Liam opened the door for everyone, giving them soft smiles and hugs, one hand staying over his bump. Theo came up behind him while the pasta and sauce cooled, wrapping his arms around him from behind, hands going over the bump as well. He smiled at Katherine and Lauren, Lily wrapping herself around Liam’s leg. He looked up when Mason arrived, Mason making grabby hands for Liam, and Liam giggling, opening his arms.

Mason hugged him close.

“I don’t care how close you are with Brett. You are making him and I both the godfathers of this child, and you cannot change my mind.” He said, and Liam just laughed, nodding.

“Of course. Our baby girl will have so many dads it’s not even funny.” He said, and Theo agreed. She’d be well protected and cared for.

“Bubba?” Lily asked from the ground, looking up at Liam.

“Yes, bear?” He asked, getting down to her level carefully.

“Are you gonna forget ‘bout me?” She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

“No, no! Of course not, bear. I could never forget about you.” He said, and Theo smiled a little when she gave him a big hug, tiny arms squeezing around his neck.

Lauren cleared her throat, and Theo looked at her, shoulders tensing. She rose an eyebrow, and just pulled him in for a hug.

“Thank you.” Is all she said.

He nodded, Katherine patting him on the shoulder, walking with her.

He looked up when the last car arrived, Brett and Corey stepping out. He tensed again at the sight of Brett, but the Alpha put his hands up, basically saying that he wasn’t going to do anything. He relaxed a bit, greeting Corey with a smile. Corey smiled back, heading over to Mason, grabbing him by the waist and turning him around. Mason smiled and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Theo smiled a bit, turning back to Liam, and finding Brett helping him up, Lily attaching herself to his leg. He frowned, but understood. Brett had been with Liam longer, known him longer, and he was just the guy knocking Liam up (Lauren’s words once, not his).

“Baby, Brett said he had something for you?” Liam asked, looking between them.

Theo just nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, he did, I totally forgot. Let’s go, man.” He said, and Brett nodded, walking with him down to the walkway of the garden.

“You didn’t need to show me something, did you.” Theo said, and Brett shook his head, taking a deep breath.

“I just… wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. It wasn’t right. Liam is your mate, and he’s having a kid with you. My Alpha instincts are still there with him, but I’m working on it.” He said, and Theo nodded.

“Thank you, Brett. That means a lot.”

“I uh, also wanted to tell you… I’m moving away. Across the country. To France.” He said. Theo nodded again. He wasn’t worried, but he knew Liam would be heartbroken.

“Liam—”

“I know. I’m going to talk to him after lunch.” Brett said.

“Okay.”

And they left it at that.

\-------------------------------------

Lunch had been a good affair, everyone smiling and laughing, throwing around jokes, telling stories. It was fun.

Theo watched Brett and Liam step out, go upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

It had been silent, the only sounds Theo could hear were murmuring, then it had turned to crying. He sighed softly, putting his napkin down, getting up and walking to the room. Stiles was right there with him, and he raised an eyebrow.

“What? Liam’s my little brother. Fuck off, Theo.” He said, and Theo just rolled his eyes.

Both of them made their way to the bedroom, cracking the door to see Brett holding Liam on the floor, in his lap, with his face pressed against his chest.

“I know, I know… but think of everyone you have here. Think of the life you have now.” Brett whispered, and Liam looked up at him.

“I love everyone and everything here, but I need you to stay to complete that mold, B. I need you here.” He said, his voice getting choked up.

Theo felt his heart clench, and he could tell it had the same effect on Brett, the Alpha bringing Liam closer, holding the back of his head with his hand, pressing his face gently into his chest.

Stiles grabbed Theo’s arm pulling him back into the hallway, and they both walked back to the dining room, sitting down in their respective places. They nodded to one another, both going back to finishing their food.

Liam and Brett came down about ten minutes later, Brett holding Liam’s hand. Theo didn’t tense this time though. He knew the nature of their relationship, and he knew nothing was going to happen. He smiled softly at Liam who gave him a watery one back, sitting down and pulling his garlic bread closer to him. He looked over at Brett who was wiping his eyes, and pulling his phone out.

Maybe he’d stay. For Liam and their baby girl.

\-----------------------------------------

Mason and Corey offered to do the dishes, but Theo knew they just wanted alone time with one another. He just smiled and let them go at it, not really caring at the moment. He had his baby to take care of now.

He went to the couch where Liam was laying with Brett, and placed himself by Liam’s feet, running a soothing hand up and down his calf. Liam gave him a tiny smile, but kept his head on Brett’s chest.

Theo turned on the TV, and they all found a series of movies to watch. Their bellies were full, and they were all relaxed.

Today was going to be a good day. Theo just knew it.

\-----------------------------------------

Dinner rolled around quick, Theo not knowing what to make. He had only gotten as far as lunch. Liam had stood, one hand on his belly, other hand steadying him against the side of the couch.

“I’ll go make some of that grilled chicken and wild rice.” He said, and Theo hopped up, following him into the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients they would need.

Liam stuttered a little in his steps, hand going right to his belly, his face contorted into a grimace. Theo set the seasonings down, and the chicken, going over and putting a hand over Liam’s belly. Liam just looked at him, a small reassuring smile.

“I’m alright. Don’t even worry about it..” He said. Theo just deadpanned him, raising an eyebrow.

Liam just shrugged, continuing to get pots and pans, pulling the chicken out.

It was halfway through making the food when he smelt it. All the wolves could smell it.

Immediately, the kitchen was flooded with Brett, Derek, and Theo, eyes all directed at Liam’s now soaked pants.

“Oh, fuck.” Liam whispered.

Theo didn’t know what to say or do. He couldn’t move. It seemed that Brett couldn’t either. It was Stiles who pushed through, grabbing towels, walking Liam to the cars. Stiles had somehow managed to get a nurse on the phone. Theo and all of them managed to make their brains start working, all of the Alpha’s setting out to get to the car. Theo and Brett in the back with Liam, Derek and Stiles up front.

Everyone was in a panic, talking and yelling over one another, all asking too many questions. Liam was crying, eyes squeezing shut, hands clenching themselves into the seat. Theo took one, and Brett took the other, draining a bit of pain. They knew it was dangerous to take too much at one time, so they both took turns taking little by little.

They ended up at the hospital sometime later, Liam crying even harder now.

“It’s okay, baby, you’re going to be okay.” He tried to soothe, but Liam just looked at him.

“You don’t have a fucking _child_ trying to push themselves out of you!” He said, and Theo nodded. Fair.

“Li, you need to take deep breaths.” Brett said, and Liam sent him a look too.

“Fuck off, Talbot.” He said, and Brett raised an eyebrow, getting eye level with him.

“You’re the one who said he didn’t want me to leave, not for anything. So I’m not going to.” He said, and Liam just closed his eyes, groaning at another contraction.

A nurse came and got them, getting Liam to one of the rooms, helping him into a hospital gown. Liam winced at a lot of it, hand grabbing Theo’s the whole time. He actually growled at the nurse when she moved Liam too fast.

“Sorry, sir.” She said, helping Liam down onto the bed.

They measured his contractions, all of them getting closer and closer together as the hours went on.

Then, Liam went into labor.

\------------------------------------------

“I fucking hate you!” He sobbed, and Theo smiled softly.

“I love you too.” He said.

\------------------------------------------

“Oh my god, my vagina is ripping into two.”

\-------------------------------------------

“Brett, I swear to god, now is _not_ the time to be throwing up.”

Theo laughed a little, but shut his mouth the minute Liam looked at him.

\-------------------------------------------

Leila Marie Raeken.

Seven pounds, Four ounces.

Mop of dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

She looked up at Liam, her little eyes filled with so much love and care, Theo had to stop himself from crying.

“Hi, sweet girl…” Liam whispered. Theo stood next to them, watching as everyone entered the room.

He looked around at all of the faces standing before them.

Katherine.

Lauren.

Lily.

Brett.

Stiles.

Derek.

Liam.

Leila.

Himself.

His home. His family.

Family.


End file.
